Auf neuen Wegen
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Goku und Vegeta erfahren etwas, was sie beide sehr verändert. Außerdem kommt ein Geheimnis ans Licht, dass sie veranlast durch die Galaxie zu Reisen, um Menschen zu retten, die eigentlich für tot erklärt wurden. KEIN Slash   ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Ein Gast im Anflug

**Ein Gast im Anflug **

„Es ist schon zu lange her:" dachte Vegeta. „so lange, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnere."

Schon seit Tagen dachte er über sein früheres Leben nach.

Es schein schon Ewigkeiten her zu sein, es ist wie ein Traum. Er kam auf die Erde, um sie zu vernichten, aber es kam alles anders. Ganz anders. Er hat hier etwas gefunden, an was er eigentlich nicht glaubte:

Freundschaft und Liebe. In seinem früheren Leben gab es keine Freundschaft, es gab Menschen die stärker waren als einer selbst und es gab Menschen die schwächer waren, die ersten waren die, die die Befehle gaben die zweiten zu vernichten.

Alles war ganz einfach! Man musste nur seine Befehle ausführen.

Doch in seinem Leben wurde alles um Einiges schwieriger.

Er wurde als Prinz geboren, als Prinz einer mächtigen Rasse, er war dazu auserkoren die Befehle zu geben nicht um sie zu befolgen… doch seine Rasse wurde auf einen Schlag durch einen Tyrannen vernichtet. Bis auf wenige ausgelöscht! Von da an musste er die Befehle diesen Tyrannen befolgen.

Doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Frieser ist tot, genau wie seine Familie und seine Gefolgschaft!

Vegeta blickte in den Innenhof, wo Seine Frau die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest heute Abend traf. Das alljährliche Fest, an dem sich alle wieder trafen, alle seine Freunde. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde er dass niemals zugeben, aber sie alles _waren_ seine Freunde, für die er sein Leben geben wurde.

Plötzlich spürte Vegeta eine Starke Aura, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, aber wem sie gehörte, konnte er im ersten Augenblick nicht sagen, sie war eindeutig positiv. Und stark. Verdammt stark.

„Wer zum Teufel.… ", murmelte er und schloss die Augen, um sich besser zu konzentrieren.

Es traf ihn fast wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube:

„Kakarot!!?".

Ja, es war eindeutig seine Aura, doch sie hat sich verändert. Und wie! Sie ist ein wenig dunkler geworden und viel, viel stärker. Was war mit ihm passiert? Die letzten 5 Jahre haben sie sich kaum gesehen, Kakarot verbrachte all seine Zeit mit dem Training, das wusste er, aber wo und mit wem er trainierte wusste niemand.

Nach dem Kampf mit Uub, den er(Kakarot) gewonnen hatte verschwand Kakarot. Nur selten kam er um seine Familie zu besuchen und dann verschwand er wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Es kümmerte Vegeta wenig wo sich Kakarot rum trieb, denn er selbst hatte genug zu tun, auch er selbst trainierte die meiste Zeit. Erst mit Trunks, dann mit Piccolo und dann, nach dem Kampf mit Uub, den er auch gewonnen hatte, wenngleich um einiges schwerer als Kakarot, trainierte er alleine. Insgeheim dachte er, dass Kakarot wohl der einzig wahre Gegner für ihn war und er wartete. Und jetzt kam Kakarot zurück.

Vegeta spürte weitere Energien, die er ohne Muhe zuordnen konnte: Piccolo, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Pan, Videl, Kurilin, wahrscheinlich auch C – 18, aber ihre Aura konnte niemand spüren.

„Es wird ein lustiges Familientreffen werden:" murmelte er, und lächelte kaum merkbar, er freute sich auf die Begegnung mit Kakarot….

Son Goku flog langsamer, als er die bekanten Energien hinter sich erkannte. Er waren seine beide Söhne Gohan und Goten, seine beste Freunde Kurilin und Piccolo. Er lächelte, als er die Aura seiner Enkelin Pan erkannte, sie war stärker geworden, vielleicht sogar stärker als er selbst in ihrem alter war. Er erkannte auch die Aura von Videl, der Frau von seinem Sohn Son Gohan, C – 18 wird wahrscheinlich auch dabei sein.

Er blieb in der Luft schweben und überlegte sich was er tun sollte, eigentlich sollte sein Auftritt bei der Party eine Überraschung werden, aber jetzt hatten sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon lägst bemerkt. „Ich hätte nicht fliegen sollen, aber was soll's ich warte…. „

Er flog langsam los und versuchte seine Geschwindigkeit so niedrig wie möglich zu halten, damit die anderen ihn einholen konnten.

( zu selben zeit einige Kilometer entfernt)

„… na bitte er fliegt wieder los…. nur viel langsamer…. ", Pan flog neben ihrem Vater und überlegte sich wem wohl die Aura gehören wurde. Diese Aura kam ihr ein wenig bekannt vor, sie sagte aber nichts, weil sie sich gar nicht sicher war.

Hinter ihnen flog Piccolo, er hat während des gesamten Flugs kein einziges Wort gesagt, was für Piccolo eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich wäre. Wenn er schlechte Laune hatte war immer nicht ansprechbar, aber heute war es scheinbar anders, er lächelte heimtückisch und sah aus als wäre er das glücklichste aller Wesen in diesem Universum.

Son Gohan schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich auf die fremde Aura…. der Effekt war der selber wie schon bei Vegeta.

„Papa!?"

„Was ist los?" fragte Videl, „Erkennst du etwa Etwas?"

„Das ist mein Vater!!!" stammelte Son Gohan fassungslos.

„Son Goku??!!" Kurulins Stimme klang aufgeregt.

„Piccolo,…" Son Gohan richtete seine Gedanken an seinen Lehrer und Freund und sah, in seinen Gedanken das äußerst zufriedene Gesicht des Namikeaners….

„DU WUSTES ES!!!! DU hast ES gewusst!" Gohan konnte sich kaum beherrschen um nicht wirklich zu schreien

„ Aber natürlich wusste ich es, seit wir los geflogen sind spürte ich seine Aura, sie hat sich ein wenig verändert aber sie ist noch immer unverkennbar! Und jetzt gibt er uns die Chance ihn einzuholen…. „ hörte er die Stimme des Namikeaners in seinen Kopf.

„Ich fass es nicht!" murmelte Son Gohan leise.

„Doch es ist er!!!" sagte Piccolo, beschleunigte und flog mit großer Geschwindigkeit davon, Son Gohan folgte ihm augenblicklich….

Die anderen starten Piccolo und Son Gohan erstaunt nach und folgten den beiden.


	2. Ein Lichtblitz

** Hier also der zweite Kapitel, hoffentlich mögt ihr es. Die Geschichte habe ich vor sehr langer Zeit geschrieben und muss jetzt einiges noch korrigieren. Für eure Meldungen (Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik u.s.w) bin ich offen.**

**Ein Lichtblitz **

Son Goku flog immer noch viel langsamer, als er es eigentlich konnte. Immer nähre kamen die bekannten Auren seiner Söhne und Freunde.

Piccolos Aura hat sich verändert, vermutlich hatte der Namekianer wie besessner trainiert. Seit seiner Vereinigung mit Gott war er um einiges stärker geworden, auch ohne Training konnte er auf derselben Stufe kämpfen wie ein Super Saiya Jin, jetzt war er noch stärker.

Eine neue Aura brachte Goku aus seinen Erinnerungen. Es war Vegeta, unverkennbar und einzigartig war seine Energie über mehre Kilometer Entfernung spürbar. Das brachte den Saiya Jin auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs.

Einige Momente überlegte sich Son Goku, ob es nötig war Vegeta in die ganze Sache einzubeziehen und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es unbedingt notwendig war. Auch wenn das Ganze nicht leicht werden wird, nicht für ihn selbst und besonders nicht für Vegeta.

Diese Entscheidung veranlasste Son Goku zu einer anderen Handlung. Er hielt wieder mitten in der Luft an, konzentrierte sich auf einer bekannten Aura und verschwand kurz nachdem Piccolo und Son Gohan ihn als winzigen Punkt am Horizont erkannt haben.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Son Gohan ehe sich selbst, als Piccolo, der neben ihm flog.

Der Namekianer schloss die Augen, es war ihm ein Leichtes die bekannte Aura zu finden, als er sie fand war er ein wenig überrascht sie dort vorzufinden, wo er sie am wenigsten erwartete, bei Meister Quitte.

Son Gohan wartete geduldig, bis Piccolo etwas sagte, denn offensichtlich wusste sein grüner Begleiter wieder Mal mehr als die anderen. Doch Piccolo schwieg, es war allein Son Gokus Sache, er hatte offenbar eigene Pläne. Um nichts in der Welt wollte Piccolo sich und den andren die Überraschung verderben.

Meister Quitte war auf seinen Besuch bestens vorbereitet. Er wusste, dass Son Goku früher oder später wieder in seinem Turm auftaucht.

Er erschien mitten im Raum und sah den Meister schuldbewusst an. Sie haben sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt brauchte der Saiya Jin seine Hilfe.

„Guten Tag, Meister Quitte", sagte Son Goku und für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte der Meister in dem Krieger den kleinen Jungen erkennen, der vor langer, langer Zielt seine Hilfe gesucht hatte.

„Son Goku!", sagte der Alte, „du hast dich ja, ganz schön verändert.", stellte er ohne die geringste Verwunderung fest.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe, Meister!", sprach Goku und versuchte die Gedanken an die bevorstehende Mission aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Meister Quitte sah Son Goku prüfen an. Es war erstaunlich, dass die Gedanken des Jungen immer noch ein offenes Buch waren. Tatsächlich, wenn er in der Tat das vorhatte, was in seinem Kopf durchging, dann brauchte er jede Hilfe, die er kriegen konnte.

„Gut!", sagte der Meister und reichte Son Goku einen kleinen Beutel.

„Sie warten schon lange auf dich. Benutze sie klug, aber was sage ich da, du kennst dich ja schon aus."

Son Goku lächelte verlegen.

„Geh schon, man erwartet dich!", sagte der alte Meister und Son Goku konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen. Er nickte, konzentrierte sich auf Bulmas Aura und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Meister Quitte schaute auf die dichte Wolken Decke herunter.

„Früher war es für ihn eine Herausforderung hierher zu kommen! Heute ist er in der Lage diese Welt ohne jede Anstrengung zu vernichten. Wie sich die Zeiten ändern!"

Son Goku landete mitten in der Menschenmenge. Was ihm einen kräftigen Hieb von Bulma einbrachte.

„Bist du denn wahnsinnig?", schrie die Frau, „Wie kannst du es wagen hier ohne Einladung aufzutauchen und mich so zu erschrecken?!", und der mächtige Krieger schien zu schrumpfen untern dem wütenden Blick einer alten Freundin.

Es tat gut, alte Freunde wieder zu sehen, nach so langer Zeit haben sich alle stark verändert, nur Piccolo sah immer noch genau so wie früher aus.

Während Son Goku von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie begrüßt wurde, stand Vegeta daneben und betrachtete mit gespielter Verachtung die ganze Szene.

Was war dieser Kakarot nur für ein Typ? Seine Gütigkeit war einfach ekelhaft, er hatte keine Ahnung, was es hießt ein Saiya Jin zu sein!

Vegeta versuchte zu erkennen, was an Son Goku anders war, doch er konnte nichts merken. Jedes Mal wenn dabei war diese Veränderung zu erkennten entglitt sie ihm wieder. Er schien wie immer zu sein, er lachte, spielte mit seinen Söhnen und hörte sich geduldig eine „Du-bist-ein-schreklicher-Ehemann-Prädigt" von ChiChi an. Doch etwas ist anders geworden. Aber was?

Plötzlich machte Son Goku einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu. Jetzt oder nie!

Er ging noch mal im Kopf die einzelnen Schritte durch. Es wird klappen. Es muss klappen!

Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und Vegeta war gelähmt. Ein gezielter Schlag, schnell und präzise.

In dem Raum wurde es still.

„Mischt euch nicht ein!", sagte Son Goku mit eisernen Stimmern und ohne sich umzudrehen, „diese Sache gehet nur mich und Vegeta was an."

Er spürte das Entsetzen, das von den anderen ausging und die Wut, die Vegeta verströmte.

„Tut mir leid, Vegeta, aber es geht nicht anders!"

Son Goku schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann legte er seine Hand auf Vegetas Stirn. Ohne Schwierigkeiten fand er das, wonach er suchte. Eine dunkle Stelle in den Erinnerungen. Er lenkte langsam Vegetas eigene innere Energie auf diese Stelle. Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte er, dass er Erfolg hatte, Vegetas Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Das Ganze hatte nicht ein Mal drei Sekunden gedauert.

Vegeta konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Körper schien sich in Stein verwandelt zu haben. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut, wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen ihn auf so eine hinterlistige Weise anzugreifen?

Plötzlich fühlte er wie etwas in seinem Kopf mit einem grellen Blitz explodierte. Das Licht schien sein Gehirn im Brand zu setzen, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen erlebt. Und dann war es vorbei, genau so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Son Goku ließ seine Hand sinken. Er hatte alles gemacht, was er konnte, nun war es an Vegeta die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung löste er Vegetas Erstarrung auf, der Saiya Jin sank zur Boden.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht, du Hund?", keuchte er, sein Körper gehorchte ihm immer noch nicht einwandfrei.

„Tut mir leid, aber es musste leider sein", sagte Goku und erinnerte sich an den Moment, an dem er selbst das erfahren hatte, was jetzt in Vegetas Kopf langsam Gestallt annahm.


	3. Die neuen Wahrheiten

**Man möge mir verzeihen, dass es Stellenweise etwas zu gefühlsduselig wird, aber ich konne einfach nicht anders. **

**Die neuen Wahrheiten **

Son Goku erzählte etwas, aufgeregt ging er im Zimmer auf und ab und anscheinend fragte er etwas, doch Vegeta hörte nichts, die Welt um ihn herum schien in tausend Teile zerberstet zu sein…. Als Son Goku sich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm etwas ins Gesicht fast schon schrie, hörte Vegeta ihn endlich.

„Wir müssen dahin, Vegeta! Wir müssen nach Rothos fliegen!", Son Goku versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Unsere Eltern könnten noch am Leben sein!"

Er ging wieder im Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Haar wurde nun endgültig weis, seine Augen grün und seine Aura wurde jetzt sogar für Bulma deutlich spürbar.

Als er an dem Tisch vorbeiging, bekam die darauf stehende Vase kleine Risse, Bulma runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Beruhige dich!", hörte Son Goku Piccolos ruhige, aber besorgte Stimme im seinem Kopf, „du bringst uns alle um wenn du so weiter machst!"

Son Goku blieb plötzlich stehen, worauf ihn alle Anwesenden mit leichter Verwunderung ansahen. Er atmete durch und seine Haare wurden wieder schwarz und auch die Aura verschwand wieder. Bulma atmete erleichtert auf.

Son Goku versuchte sich selbst zu erklären warum er so aufgedreht war. Ihm war es niemals wichtig, etwas über seine richtigen Eltern zu wissen und es war ihm auch nicht wichtig zu welcher Klasse Krieger er angeblich gehörte.

Er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben nur selten damit beschäftigt wer er war und woher er kam! Doch seit dem er Vegeta kannte war der Gedanke etwas mehr über seine Rasse zu erfahren nicht mehr so abwegig.

„Ich erinnere mich!", sagte Vegeta plötzlich und drehte sich zu Son Goku um, „ich kann mich erinnern, an deinen Vater, er war der Kommandeur der Palastgarde! Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters!", sagte Vegeta entsetzt und sah verwirrt in die Runde.

Diese Erinnerungen waren neu! Bis zu diesem merkwürdigen Ritual, dass Kakarot mit ihm durchgeführt hatte, waren diese Erinnerungen gar nicht da! Und doch wusste Vegeta, dass sie echt waren.

Fiesers Gehirnwäsche war also tiefer gehender als er immer dachte.

Jetzt war sein Kopf voll von neuen Bildern. Er sah sich und Kakarot als Kinder, sie trugen die gleiche Kleidung und kämpften spielerisch mit einander, er erinnerte sich auch an das Gefühl, dass er damals hatte. War das Freundschaft?

Er sah das Bild eines Mannes, der genau so aussah wie Kakarot heute…. der sich ihm und Kakarot Ratschläge zur Kampftechniken gab.

Er sah wie dieser Mann und sein Vater, King Vegeta, Seite an Seite kämpften und feierten….

Der Gedanke traf Vegeta wie ein Blitz: Kakarot war kein Unterklassekrieger! Er war ihm, dem Prinzen der Saiya Jins ebenwürdig! Mehr noch er war sein Freund!

Der Gedanke war schwer zu verdauen. Sein ganzes bewusstes Leben, hielt er sich für den letzten der Oberklasse Krieger. Und sein ganzes Weltbild fiel in einem Augenblick zusammen.

Die Erinnerungen tauchten in seinem Kopf auf und verschwanden wieder, er konnte und wollte sie nicht fest halten, doch sie blieben und immer häufiger sah er ganze Szenen, aus seinem frühern, seinem richtigen Leben.

Als Nächstes sah er sich und Kakarot an dem Ufer eines Flusses in der Nähe des Palastes, er sah wie Kakarot ihn aus den tobenden Fluten herauszieht und dabei selbst fast ertrinkt! Und er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Schwurs, den sie damals einander brachten:

Durch Leben und Tot! Durch dein Blut und mein Blut!

Von heute und für immer sind wir Brüder!

Seite an Seite durch das Leben und Tod!

Bei meiner Ehre und der Ehre meiner Väter schwöre ich dir,

du bist mein Bruder!

Er erinnerte sich auch an eine Kapsel, die in die Dunkelheit des Himmels flog, in dieser Kapsel befand sich, sein bester Freund, nein, sein Bruder! Alles was danach kam, war ein einziger Alptraum, er sah wie seine eigene Fluchtkapsel abgeschossen wurde, wie sein Vater und sein bester Freund, der Kommandeur der Palastgarde, der genau so aussah wie Kakarot heute, von Fiesers Truppen gefangen genommen wurden.

Danach kam Frieser selbst und das schreckliche Gefühl lebendig begraben zu sein.

Entgeistert sah sich Vegeta um, Bulma sah ihn besorgt an und sagte etwas zu ihm. er verstand nicht was. Neben Bulma standen seine Kinder Trunks und Bra, auch sie sahen sehr besorgt aus. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Kakarot stehen.

Es war kaum zu ertragen! Er sah genau wie der Kommandeur der Palastgarde aus! Kakarot war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass diese gerade durchlebte Erinnerungen echt waren. Wusste er was damals passiert war? Konnte er sich ebenfalls an alles erinnern? Sicher!

Er weis es ganz bestimmt, dachte Vegeta, ´er denkt nicht, dass ich verrückt werde, er weis was ich gesehen habe! Er hat dasselbe gesehen! ´

„Du muss selber entscheiden, an was du glaubst!", hörte er Kakarots Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Vegeta sah Son Goku wie eine Erscheinung an, so, als ob sie einander zum ersten Mal begegneten. Er machte ein Schritt zurück, sah sich noch ein Mal um dann drehte er sich zum offenen Fenster um und flog mit der höchsten Geschwindigkeit, die er einnehmen konnte davon.

Son Goku sah ihm ein Augenblick nach! Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Piccolo sich von der Wand löste und offensichtlich Vegeta flogen wollte.

„Las, ihn! Er muss alleine sein. Das was er gerade erfahren hatte ist nicht so einfach zu verarbeiten!", sagte er zum Namekianer.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los!!!!??", Bulma sprang auf und ging auf Son Goku zu, „was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Was muss er verarbeiten?"

Son Goku sah die Versammelten an, sie alle hatten ein Recht auf eine Erklärung.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber bei meinem Training bin ich zufällig auf einen Planeten namens Aroth gestoßen. Auf diesem Planeten traf ich einen Mann der Falic heißt. Er hat mir etwas erzählt, an was ich auch nicht glaubte, genau so wie Vegeta jetzt…."

„Erzähl endlich was passiert ist, sonst werde ich ungemütlich!", knurrte Bulma. Alle sahen Son Goku erwartungsvoll an.

„Kurz gesagt er hielt mich im ersten Augenblick für meinen Vater!", sagte Son Goku und sah sich um, um zu Reaktionen seiner Zuhörer zu beobachten. Die Worte erzielten ihre Wirkung, alle sahen mehr als überrascht aus, nur Piccolos Gesichtsausdruck blieb wie immer undurchschaubar.

Um keine Gelegenheit für Fragen zu lassen führ Son Goku sofort fort.

„Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich ihn überzeugt hatte, dass ich nicht Bardock bin, er war sehr erstaunt, dass ich noch am Leben bin, noch erstaunter war er als er erfuhr, dass ich mich an gar nichts erinnern kann. Also hatte er mit mir dasselbe gemacht, was ich vorhin mit Vegeta tat, es hatte alle Erinnerungen wach gerufen. Es ist schon merkwürdig, aber alles was wir von Vegeta wissen, alles, was wir über mich wissen, dass alles ist nicht Wahr, zumindest nicht ganz."

In Raum herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

„Frieser hatte mehrere Versuche unternommen, um die Saiya Jins unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, als alles nichts nützte beschloss er uns zu vernichten.

Er war schon damals nicht in der Lage uns unter Kontrolle zu halten…. aber er war in der Lage uns zu vernichten.

Darum hatten es meine Eltern und die Eltern von Vegeta vor, uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, sie wollten uns auf einen Planeten schicken der weit genug war um uns Zeit zu geben Erwachsen zu werden und unsere volle Kraft zu erreichen. Nun ja, ich hatte es geschafft, Vegeta nicht! Ich verlor bei dem Absturz mein Gedächtnis, Vegeta wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Ihm wurden falsche Erinnerungen gegeben, mehr konnten sie nicht tun, sein Wille war schon damals zu stark für sie."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht alles war", murmelte Piccolo ohne jemanden anzusehen.

Son Goku sah den Namekianer durchdringend an und nickte.

„Dass, was Vegeta so schwer macht an all das zu glauben, ist die Tatsache, dass er und ich, genau so wie unsere Väter und Großväter vor uns Freunde waren." Es wurde noch stiller, wenn eine Steigerung überhaupt möglich war.

„Es war immer so. Mein Großvater, war der Kommandeur der Palastgarde und der persönlicher Leibwächter des Königs, als Vegetas Großvater König war, mein Vater hat diese Rolle bei Vegetas Vater übernommen…. Und ich, wäre Frieser nicht gewesen, würde an die Stelle meines Vater treten, um meinen Freund und König zu beschützen.", dass alles sagte Son Goku mit einer festen Stimme, ohne Emotionen und vollkommen ernst.

Es war für alle anwesenden mehr als ungewöhnlich Son Goku so sprechen zu hören. Aber sie alle spürten die Veränderung in ihren Freund, er wurde ernster und sein ganzes Auftreten war ganz anders. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er ein Saiya Jin.

Vegeta versuchte die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, sie wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er landete auf derselben Stelle, an der vor sehr langer Zeit selber zum ersten Mal auf der Erde landete. Hier fand sein erster Kampf mit Kakarot statt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Vegeta so etwas wie Bedauern, gleichzeitig war er so wütend, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er war wütend. Auf Frieser, weil er seine Familie zerstörte, weil er ihn dazu gebracht hatte gegen sein besten und damals einzigen Freund zu kämpfen und weil er ihm zu einem Menschen gemacht hatte, der er gar nicht war.

Und er war wütend auf Trunks, auf seinen Sohn der aus der Zukunft kam und Frieser vernichtete, weil er ihm damit endgültig die Möglichkeit genommen hatte sich zu rächen.

Vegeta bündelte seine ganze Wut, seine ganze Erbitterung und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft mit einem Schrei gegen den abendlichen Himmel. Die Gegend um ihn herum bebte, die Kraft und die Energie seiner explodierenden Aura rissen Bäume aus dem Boden, Steine zerfielen zu Staub.

Viele Kilometer entfernt spürten seine Freunde seine Wut, sogar Bulma spürte die Aura ihres Mannes, so als ob er neben ihr stehen wurde.

Vollkommen kraftlos sank Vegeta zur Boden. Es hatte keinen Zweck, die Erinnerungen zu leugnen, sie zu verdrängen, sie waren echt und langsam fühlte Vegeta, dass diese Erinnerungen ihm gut taten. Es war gut zu wissen, das sein Leben nicht so schlimm war wie Frieser es gerne hätte, dass trotz allem was dieser Monster mit seinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen anstellte, er jetzt die Wahrheit wusste.

Tief in seinem Bewusstsein fühlte er ein vertrautes Gefühl der Verbundenheit und bald darauf hörte er Kakarots Stimme in seinem Kopf:

„Glaube mir es war für mich nicht einfacher es hinzunehmen. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass Frieser schon tot ist. Und dass ich damals versäumt hatte ihn mit eigenen Händen zu Strecke zu bringen, dass wir es nicht gemeinsam getan hatten."

Erst jetzt merkte Vegeta wie sehr Kakarot sich veränderte, seine Stimme klang kälter und echte unverfälschte Wut vibrierte darin.

Die Gütigkeit, die Kakarot so sehr von ihm selbst und anderen Saiya Jins unterschied war vollständig verschwunden, Vegeta wusste, das der nächste Gegner von Kakarot keine Gnade erwarten kann.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich auf Kakarots vertraute Aura.

„Du warst schon immer viel zu gut, schon auf Vegeta", hörte Son Goku in seinem Kopf und er spürte wie Vegeta kaum merkbar lächelte", aber wir werden unsere Rache noch bekommen, alter Freund."

Seine letzten Worte wunderten Vegeta noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er sie vollkommen ernst meine. Sehr viele Kilometer entfernt lächelte Son Goku und atmete erleichtert auf.


	4. Die Rückkehr ins Leben

**So, ich mache mal weiter… die Kapitel sind jetzt zwar kurz, aber sie werden noch länger werden, ich hoffe se wird nich zu Rührseelig, wenn ja, dann sag mir bescheid ich werde sehen, was sich da ändern lässt. Viel Spaß" und bitte, bitte schreibt Kommentare**

**Die Rückkehr ins Leben **

Der Rückweg war für Vegeta wie der Rückkehr ins Leben, zum ersten Mal fühlte er, dass er nach Hause zurückkehrte. Er wusste, dass nicht alles sich verändern wurde, dass er für vieles noch nicht bereit war, _noch nicht_.

Aber einige Dinge hatten sich bereits verändert, seine Wut auf Kakarott war verschwunden, er fühlte sich nicht mehr von ihm bedroht, was er aber immer noch, nicht öffentlich zu geben wurde.

Als er im Zimmer landete, war nur Bulma dort. Sie saß in einem Sessel gegenüber dem Fenster. Sie sah ihn schon von weitem, genau wie er sie schon von weitem gesehen hatte und deswegen unbewusst schneller wurde.

Sie stand erst auf als er mit beiden Füssen neben ihr auf den Boden landete, zum ersten Mal wusste er nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

Doch er musste gar nichts tun. Langsam kam Bulma auf ihn zu, sie hob die Hand und streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange, wie sie immer tat wenn sie alleine waren. Dann hob sie die andere Hand und berührte seine Augen und seine Lippen. Vegeta kannte diese Berührungen, aber noch nie hatte er sie so genossen.

Seine Frau war so voll von Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, dass er diese Gefühle fast Körperlich spürte. Warum hatte er das früher nie gemerkt?

Endlich fand er sich wieder und schloss Bulma in seine Arme, er drückte sie fest an sich und spürte wie sie die Umarmung erwiderte und ihre Arme seinen Rücken und seine Nackenhaare berührten. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so dankbar diese Frau bei sich zu haben.

„Ich bin da, Vegeta! Ich bin immer da! Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er spürte ihre Lippen auf den seinen, und die Welt hörte auf zu existieren und nur die Frau in seinen Armen war noch da. Zum ersten Mal flüsterte er die Worte die er schon so lange sagen wollte:

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich auch…. ich werde dich immer lieben",

Bulma lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihren Ehemann was ihn zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

„Tu das nicht. Ich kann mich sonst nicht länger beherrschen", sagte mit heiserer, zitternder Stimme.

„Ich _will_, dass du die Beherrschung verlierst, begreifst du es?", flüsterte Bulma.

Bevor Vegeta die „Beherrschung" verlor lachte er und flüsterte heiser:

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Zimmer und krochen langsam durch den Raum, bis einer auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau stehen blieb, Bulma drehte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Augen. Vegeta war immer noch da.

Ihr Kopf ruhte aus seiner Schulter, seine Arme hielten sie in einer leichten Umarmung fest. Sie hatte noch nie die Erfahrung gemacht neben diesem Mann, nach einer Liebesnacht aufzuwachen und sie genoss jeden winzigen Augenblick dieser Zweisamkeit.

Als die Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht erreichten öffnete er sofort die Augen. Etwas in ihm machte einen Glückssprung, als er die Frau neben ihm sah. Er fragte sich warum er früher darauf verzichtete, neben dieser Frau aufzuwachen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster!", sagte Bulma und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen.

„Ich leibe dich, hatte ich das schon erwähnt?", fragte Vegeta und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich vollkommen.

„Ja. Das hast du, ein Paar tausend Mal heute Nacht."

Vegeta lachte und küsste seine Frau.

Danach stand er auf und fing an sich anzuziehen, faszinierend beobachtete Bulma den nackten Körper ihres Mannes, er war perfekt.

An einigen Stellen waren Narben alter Kampfverletzungen zu erkennen, aber sie machten diesen Körper nur noch attraktiver.

Plötzlich fiel ihr der letzter Abend wieder auf und der Gespräch mit Son Goku.

„Wirst du weg gehen?", fragte sie, „ich meine wirst du mit Son Goku weg gehen um deine und seine Eltern zu retten?", sie stand auf und hüllte sich in einen seidenen Morgenmantel.

Vegeta, der gerade aus der Dusche kam und seinen Kämpfanzug angelegte, drehte sich um.

„ Kakarott hat euch alles erzählt?", fragte er, sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er war wieder ein Krieger. In seinen Augen sah Bulma sah Erleichterung.

„Gut! Dann weist du vermutlich schon alles", Vegeta klang wirklich erleichtert. Son Goku hatte ihm die Aufgabe abgenommen Bulma über seine Erfahrungen berichten zu müssen.

„Ja, Son Goku hat uns Einiges erzählt. Das Meiste geht nur dich und ihn etwas an, deswegen werde ich nicht nachfragen, aber wenn du darüber reden willst, du weist ja, ich bin da."

Ja, das wusste er. Sie war gestern da als er sie brauchte, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne Antworten zu erwarten.

Aber irgendwie wusste Vegeta, dass er eine Erklärung schuldig war.

„Unsere Eltern sind höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch am Leben. Rothos ist ein ungewöhnliches Planet, er hält jung, das hängt an seiner Lage im Weltall."

„Es ist vermutlich nicht alles?"

„Nein. Dieser Planet beraubt uns Saiya Jins aller Kraft! Es macht uns verwundbar und schwach. Rothos ist ein Planet, den Frieser als Gefangenenlager benutzt hatte. Die Lager gibt es immer noch, keiner hat dort mitgekriegt, das Frieser tot ist. Es war vollkommen normal, dass es nur ein Mal in 10 – 15 Jahren nach Rothos kam."

„Warst du dort?"

„Nein! Es war weder mir, noch Radiz oder Nappa gestattet Frieser nach Rothos zu begleiten. Jetzt weis ich warum."  
„Aber warum hat Friezzer eure Eltern nicht umgebracht?"

„Es bereitete ihm wahrscheinlich größeres Vergnügen sie erniedrigt und hilflos zu sehen."

Bulma spürte den Zorn ihres Mannes und sie verstand ihn, sie konnte nachfühlen was in Vegeta vorging. Sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn nicht festhalten konnte und sie wollte es auch nicht, am liebsten wurde sie ihn begleiten.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte sie, ohne Vegeta anzusehen und sie wollte schon gehen als er sie festhielt.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich will, dass du auf dich aufpasst, wenn du auf Rothos bist, denn ich werde hier auf dich warten, und ich will es nicht umsonst tun!", sie versuchte so selbstbewusst wie nur möglich zu klingen.

Vegeta zog seine Frau an sich.

„Denkst du, dass ich dieses Mal ohne dich gehe? Du begleitest mich! Und wenn ich dich in den Raumschiff tragen muss!", sagte Vegeta ernst und seine Worte klangen wie ein Befehl, aber seine Augen strahlten.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", flüsterte Bulma und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, und im selben Augenblick bedauerte Vegeta, dass er seinen Kampfanzug bereits angelegt hatte.


	5. Schweren Herzens

**Schweren Herzens**

Son Gohan öffnete die Augen, gerade sah er wie sein Grosvater Bardok wirklich war. Er sah seinen Vater und Vegeta, die als Kinder am Ufer eines Flusses spielen, er sah den Absturz der Kapsel in der sein Vater saß und er könnte seine Wut und Verbitterung spüren.

Son Goku nahm die Hand von der Schulter seines Sohnes.

„Es ist bei weitem nicht alles", sagte er, „aber alles andere ist nicht so wichtig!"

Gohan nickte, das genügte! Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was seinen Vater so veränderte und Son Goku gab ihm gern diese Möglichkeit.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Son Goku seinen Sohn, etwas beschäftigte ihn, das konnte er deutlich fühlen. Und er ahnte sogar was seinem Sohn solche Sorgen bereitete.

„Ich bin immer noch ich!", sagte er und Gohan sah seinen Vater verblufft an, „ich denke du machst dir Sorgen um mich, nicht war?", fragte Son Goku und sein Sohn nickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mich zwar verändert, aber ich bin immer noch ich. Ich Erinnere mich an jeden einzelnen Tag im meinem Leben. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem ich Bulma im Wald traf und an den Tag an dem ich zur Herren der Schildkröten kam. Und wie Kurilin mein Freund wurde.

Ich weis immer noch wie ich gegen Tenshinhan oder Piccolo kämpfte. Ich weis immer noch wie deine Mutter aussah als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf und wie glücklich sie war, als du geboren wurdest. Und wie glücklich ich selbst war als ich dich oder deinen Bruder zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt."

Son Gohan wurde kaum merklich rot.

Plöztlich wurde Son Gokus Stimme düster.

„Ich weis auch wie ich gegen Raditz kämpfte und dann später gegen Vegeta und Nappa, wie sehr ich sie vernichten wollte. Und ich erinnere mich an die Abende mit meinem Vater, auf dem Heimatplaneten der Saiya Jin, und an die Tage, die ich mit einem Freund verbrachte, mit Vegeta. Wir waren wie Brüder! Er war nicht mal annährend so wie man denken konnte. Und überhaupt war alles ganz anders."

Son Goku sah wütend aus und jetzt versand Son Gohan warum.

„Es wird ein Vergeltungskommando werden!", sagte Son Goku leise, er freute sich schon auf seine Rache. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich auf Rache, er konnte es kaum abwarten. Ein Saiya Jin war in ihm erwacht und jetzt wurden seine Feinde keine Gnade erwarten.

Gohan sah seinen Vater ganz genau an. Ja, es war immer noch sein Vater, nur hat er etwas in sich entdeckt, was bisher verborgen war. Liebend gern würde er seinen Vater begleiten, aber wie dieser treffend bemerkte, musste jemand „da bleiben und nach dem Rechen sehen".

Auch Gothen war enttäuscht, dass er nicht mit kommen dürfte, aber genau wie sein Bruder begriff er warum das nicht ging. Gothen war sehr beeindruckt, als sein Vater ihm einige Erinnerungen zeigte, es war ganz faszinierend zu sehen, wie seine richtigen Großeltern aussahen, oder wie schön der Planet Vegeta war.

Er nahm sich vor unbedingt wieder mit dem Training anzufangen, damit er eines Tagen so sein könnte, wie sein Vater und Großvater es waren.

Als er sich zuletzt von seiner Enkelin Pan verabschiedete, teleportierte er zu ChiChi, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und begriff auf einmal, dass sie sich verabschieden wollte.

„Du kommst nicht mit, nicht war?", fragte er und seine Frau nickte.

„Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt einige Gründe", antwortete sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was den, zum Beispiel?"

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, ihre Augen schauten zu ihrem Mann hoch.

„Ich sterbe, Son Goku", sagte sie ruhig.

„Was für ein Unsinn…."

„Doch es ist so, wie es nun Mal ist. Ich werde sterben, vermutlich nicht heute oder morgen, aber schon sehr bald."

Goku setzte sich.

„Was redest du da?"

„Ich habe Krebs."

Einen Augenblick lang saß Goku wie betäub da.

„Aber wir können doch…."

„Nein, können wir nicht!", unterbrach ihn ChiChi ungeduldig, „wir sollen endlich aufhören uns an die Dragonballs zu wenden, jedes Mal wenn uns danach ist. Und außerdem will ich es nicht. Und ich will auch nicht, dass man mich nach dem Tod wieder zurück holt."

„Was wird dann auch den Jungs? Und aus mir?"

ChiChi lächelte.

„Die Jungs kommen schon lange ohne mich zu Recht und du bist ohne hin nicht sehr hilfebedürftig."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beidem.

„Wissen es die anderen schon?"

„Nein, aber ich habe bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen, um ihnen meinen Willen unmissverständlich klar zu machen."

„ChiChi, ich…"

„Lass es Goku. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich kenn dich doch. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen", sie seufzte, „ich habe schon so viel in meinem Leben erlebt, dass durchaus für zwei oder sogar drei Leben ausreicht und jetzt will ich Ruhe haben", sie klang müde, aber sicher.

Benomen schaute Son Goku zur Boden. Er wusste, dass er nicht tun konnte, um ChiChi zu überreden.

Sie hob seinen Kopf und strich ihm die dicken schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Bitte erfhülst"; bat sie.

„Jede!", versprach er.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir eine neue Frau suchst und mit ihr glücklich wirdst", sagte sei und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„ChiChi, wir werden uns sehen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du in Jenseits…."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde darum bitten, dass meine Seele genau wie alle anderen behandelt wird."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

„Du hast dir alles gut überlegt", stellte er fest, „so sei es, ich werde deine Wünsche erfühlen"; versprach er mit matter, tonloser Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Sie nickte zufrieden.

„Gut! Wenn es so weit ist werde ich den Jungs alles erklären. Und mach dir keie Sorgen um mich und quell dich auch nicht mit sinnlosen Vorwürfen, du hätters an meiner Entscheidung nicht ändern können."  
Er drückte sie an sich und für eine Weile standen die beiden bewegungslos da.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich noch ein Mal von seiner Familie und flog zu dem Raumschiff, das von Bulma für den Flug vorbereitet wurde. Als er eintraf beluden Vegeta und Trunks das Schiff mit Vorräten.

„Na endlich! Wir wollten schon ohne dich abfliegen", sagte Bulma, „und wo ist ChiChi?"

Ohne aufzublicken ging Goku an ihr vorbei in das Innere des Schiffs.

„Sie kommt nicht mit", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Bulma sah ihm nach. Sie würde nicht nachfragen, irgendwann würde er selbst alles erzählen.


	6. Weg nach Rothos

**Auf dem Weg nach Rothos**

Der Flug wurde ganz genau so, wie Bulma es sich vorgestellt hatte. Son Goku und Vegeta verbrachten die meiste Zeit in dem Trainingsraum und je näher der Planet war, desto nervöser wurden alle.

Die meiste Zeit hatte Bulma genug zu tun, denn die beiden Saiya Jins brachten, ständig das eine oder das andere zum explodieren. Außerdem gab es immer genug kleinere Reparaturarbeiten oder Probleme mit dem Bordcomputer.

Zuletzt haben die beiden Männer die Generatoren des Trainingsraumes überlastet so, dass sie nicht mehr trainieren konnten, da es überhaupt keine Gravitation gab und die Sauerstoffversorgung ständig ausfiel.

Jetzt, nachdem die Arbeit erledigt war, befand sich Bulma auf der Suche nach einem der beiden Männer. In einem der kleineren Nebenräume sah sie Goku.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, reglos stand er am Fenster und betrachtete die vorbei fliegenden Sterne. Genau in diesem Zustand fand ihn Bulma.

Sie stand hinter ihm, und überlegte sich zu ihm zu gehen. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit kaum noch Gelegenheit gehabt mit einander zu reden. Und sie vermisste ihren Freund sehr, schließlich kannte sie ihn schon sehr, sehr lange, länger als alle anderen.

„Bleib nicht einfach an der Türschwelle stehen! Komm endlich rein und hör auf mir in den Rücken zu starren, " sagte Son Goku ohne sich umzudrehen, jedoch wusste Bulma, das er lächelte.

Sie ging zu ihm. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie aufgehört sich über seine Fähigkeiten zu wundern.

„Denkst du, dass deine Eltern immer noch an Leben sind?", fragte sie und sah ihren ältesten Freund mit leicht besorgtem blick an.

„Ich hoffe es", antwortete er, wand seinen Blick von dem Fenster ab und sah Bulma an.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Dank den Dragonballs sah sie unendlich junger aus als sie eigentlich in ihrem Alter aussehen sollte. Sie und ChiChi hatten sich gewünscht, genau so schnell zu altern wie ihre Männer, denn die Gene der

Saiya Jins hielten Son Goku und Vegeta lange jung und stark, doch Bulma und ChiChi wurden nicht von der Zeit verschont.

Der Wunsch machte es den Frauen möglich im selben Tempo zu altern, wie ihre Ehemänner, was eine Verjungung als Nebeneffekt mit sich brachte. Vor zwei Jahren wurde der Wunsch ausgesprochen und von da an alterten die beiden Frauen so, als ob in ihnen Saiya Jin – Blut fliesen wurde.

„Warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte sie und klang für einen Augenblick wie das Mädchen, das Son Goku vor sehr langer Zeit in den Bergen kennen gelernt hatte.

„Du siehst gut aus!", sagte er und lächelte.

Bulma sah ihn verdutzt an. So etwas hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet.

„Du verwirrst mich in letzter Zeit, alter Freund!", sagte Bulma mit einem Seufzer.

Son Goku nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen! Das Ganze ist wirklich ganz schön verwirrend!"

„Vegeta ist nicht wieder zu erkennen! Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit er diese neue Erinnerungen hat!", sagte Bulma kopfschüttelnd.

„Willst du sie sehen?", fragte Goku plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Die Erinnerungen! Natürlich nicht die von Vegeta, sondern meine! Aber ich glaube wir haben ziemlich viel gemeinsam."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Bulma diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich zu nutzen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein! Es wäre nicht gut! Ich will nicht wissen _was _euch beide so veränderte, es genügt mir nur zu wissen, dass es euch näher gebracht hat", antwortete sie.

„Meinst du mich und Vegeta?!"

„Ja. Wenn den sonst? Es war für mich nicht leicht zwischen dir und Vegeta zu stehen. Ich liebe diesen starköpfigen Hitzkopf, aber du bist schon immer mein bester Freund gewesen."

Son Goku sah seine Freundin forschend an. Wie sehr hatte _sie_ sich verändert! Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, Mutter von zwei Kindern, aber immer noch ist sie Bulma, sie hat immer noch die gleiche Stimme, die gleiche Art zu reden. Sie war die erste Frau, die er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und sie war immer an seiner Seite. So hatte er sie allerdings nie erlebt. Zum ersten Mal stand sie ihm so ernst gegenüber, zum ersten Mal redeten sie über „normale" Dinge.

„Ich habe euch sehr vernachlässigt, was?", fragte er plötzlich.

Bulma hob verwundert die Augenbrauen, diese Wendung hatte sie nicht Mal von Son Goku erwartet.

„Ja, das hast du allerdings!", gab sie ehrlich zu, „Wir alle haben dich vermisst. Sogar Vegeta! Obwohl er lieber sterben wurde, als das zu zugeben, aber ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut genug und weis, dass er dich sehr respektiert!"

„Ich habe ebenfalls großen Respekt vor ihm, glaube mir! Es ist ein mächtiger Krieger und er ist ein guter Freund", Son Goku klang wieder wie ein Saiya Jin.

Seine letzte Reise hatte ihn mehr verändert als alle anderen zuvor. Bulma suchte nach einer Beschreibung für seinen Zustand, sie versuchte seine Veränderung zu beschreiben.

„Du bist erwachen geworden!", gab Bulma ihren Gedanken frei, „du bist tatsächlich erwachsen geworden."

Son Goku schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Das bin ich wohl wirklich", stellte er fest und lächelte „meinst du, dass es schlecht ist? Bin ich immer noch ich?"

„Du bleibst immer du was auch immer mit dir passiert! Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt, sogar, als du ein Kind warst und warum sollte sich jetzt etwas ändern?"

Son Goku nickte dankbar.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist! Du hast mir auch gefehlt!", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Bulmas Schulter. Dann ließ er los und ging zu Tür hinaus. An der Türschwelle drehte er sich kurz um.

„Vegeta sucht dich!", sagte er und betrachtete vergnügt Bulmas verwunderte Miene, „ich werde ihm sagen, dass du hier bist!"

Dann ging er, Bulma sah wie er den langen Gang entlang ging und am Ende des Korridors langsam, in die Lücke über ihm, hinauf schwebte.

Kaum waren seine Füße in der Lücke verschwunden, betrat Vegeta das Zimmer. Er sah leicht irritiert aus.

„Wo ist Kakarot?", fragte er und sah sich um.

„Ich dachte du suchst mich!", sagte Bulma und sah ihren Ehemann mit gespielt strengem Blick an.

Vegeta sah immer noch so aus, als ob er nicht von dieser Welt wäre, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Verdammter Kakarot! Er hat gewusst dass ich dich suche!", stellte er fest, „ich muss mir angewöhnen nicht so laut zu denken.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Bulma, die ihn verwundert betrachtete.

Der Flug schien sich ins endlose zu ziehen. Aus purer Langeweile hat sogar Bulma angefangen zu trainieren, was Vegeta mit einem mürrischen Blick quittierte, Son Goku dagegen gab ihr ab und zu ein paar Tipps und betrachtete es als eine gute Idee.

Bulma selbst ärgerte sich über ausbleibende Vorschritte, gab das Ganze jedoch nicht auf. In der Freien Zeit bastelte sie an einem geheimnisvollen Gerät, nicht einmal Vegetas uns Gokus gemeinsame Bemühungen halfen herauszufinden, um was es sich handelte.

Sie waren schon seit längerer Zeit unterwegs, als eine Nachricht von der Erde sie erreichte. Bulma saß am Steuer und korrigierte den Kurs, als Son Gohans gesicht auf einem kleinen Monitor erschien.

„Hallo, Gohan!", grüßte Bulma und Gohan nickte nur knapp, etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen, doch bevor Bulma nachfragen konnte fragte Gohan:

„Kannst du bitte, Vater rufen, Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden", seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch irgendwie schien sie nicht zu dem jungen Mann, den Bluma kannte zu passen.

„Ja, mache ich", antwortete sie nur und schaltete die interne Kommunikationsanlage an.

„Goku, hier ist Son Gohan, der dich dringend sprechen will", sagte sie und fast im selben Augenblick erschien der Krieger neben Bulma, die wie immer zusammen zuckte.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest es unterlassen", murmelte sie und verlies den Raum, um die beiden nicht zu stören.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der Bulma sich bereits anfing Sorgen zu machen, kam Son Goku heraus. Er sah Bulma geistesabwesend an und deutete auf den Raum, aus dem er gerade kam.

„Was ist los?"

Keine Antwort, der Mann stand wie versteinert im Raum, die Hände zu Fäusten beballt.

Als Bulma den Steuerraum verlies, liefen ihr Tränen aus den Augen. Son Goku stand immer noch reglos da. Sie kam auf ihn zu und berührte seine Hand, er sah langsam zu ihr und schien sie doch nicht zu sehen.

„Hast du das…"

Er nickte.  
"Warum hast denn…"

„Sie hat es so gewollt. Es war ich Wunsch. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass ich bleibe", seine Stimme war auf eine bedrohliche Weise ruhig. Bulma schlang ihre Hände um ihren besten Freund, eine Weile erwiderte er die Umarmung nicht, doch dann legte sich seine Hand auf Bulams Schulter.

Vegeta, der die ganze Szene beobachtete stand wortlos am Eingang des Raumes, er hatte zwar nicht die Ohren eines Namekianers, aber er hatte Son Gohans Nachricht jedoch gehört. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn ihm gesagt würde, dass Bulma…. Nein! Daran wollte er nicht einmal denken.


	7. Rothos

**Rothos **

Der Planet war heiß und unwirtlich. Rötliche Wüste erstreckte sich so weit die Augen reichten. Die Landschaft wurde von hohen Bergen und trockenen, sandigen Tälern beherrscht. Die Sonne hing schwer und düster über dem Land, die Luft war voller Staub, der in den Sonnenstrahlen schwebte und von den Windstössen verwirbelt wurde.

„Und? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Goku Vegeta, der schon seit einer Weile neben dem Schiff stand und in die Ferne sah.

„Beschissen! Weiter als bis zu zwiefachem Saiya Jin wurde ich nicht bringen, und ich wette du auch nicht!", antwortete Vegeta finster.

Son Goku nickte.

„Wir sollen unsere Kräfte sparen! Wenn es so weiter gehet sind wir bald hilflos."

Vegeta fluche. Kakarott hatte wieder mal Recht! Es war nicht sicher, ob der Planet seine Wirkung verstärken würde, oder ob es so beleiben wurde wie es jetzt war.

Wenn das Schlimmste eintreffen sollte, dann wurden seine und Kakarotts Kräfte gerade ausreichen um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. In diesem Fall würde sogar Bulma tatsächlich stärker sein als sie.

„Ich glaube wir können unsere Kräfte weitgehend behalten!", sagte Son Goku, „wir sollen jedoch vermeiden sie zu verschwenden, also schlage ich vor wir nehmen die Flugmaschinen, sie sind zwar langsam, aber wir sparen unsere Kräfte!", wieder einmal sprach ein Saiya Jin aus Goku heraus.

Vegeta sah ihn prüfend an. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vollständig an Kakarotts neue Persönlichkeit gewöhnen. Aber er verstand langsam warum er damals auf Vegeta sein Freund war. Er nickte und ging zum Raumschiff zurück, Son Goku folgte ihm.

Die Flugmaschinen erwiesen sich schneller als die beiden Krieger dachten. In etwas mehr als zwei Stunden hatten sie fast den ganzen Planeten umrundet. Es schien vollständig aus rotem Sand und hohen Bergen zu bestehen.

Sie blieben über einem tiefen Krater mitten in der Luft schweben.

„Siehst du es?", fragte Son Goku und deutete auf den Boden des Kraters, wo sich ein rundes Gebäude befand.

Stumm nickte Vegeta und lenkte seine Flugmaschine steil nach unten, Son Goku folgte seinem Beispiel. In wenigen Augenblicken landeten die beiden neben dem Eingang.

„Kommt mit bekannt vor!", stellte Vegeta fest.

„Kein Wunder, es sieht fast wie Friezzers Raumschiff aus. Meinst du es ist jemand drin? Ich kann ein Paar schwache Auren spüren, aber die sind so schwach, dass es auch Tiere sein können!"

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein! Ich kenne diese Auren! Es sind Friezzers Handlange! Schwächlinge, wenn du mich fragst! Es wird nicht einmal notwendig sein sich in einen Super Saiya Jin zu verwandeln!"

„Du willst also einfach so hinein marschieren und alle die dort drin sind fertig machen?", fragte Son Goku mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ist das ein Problem?", Vegeta blickte seinen Begleiter finster an.

„Nein!", Son Goku hob abwährend die Hände, „ich wollte nur wissen ob wir einen Plan haben. Und so wie es sich anhört haben wir einen", er lächelte düster.

Das Blut in seinen Adern begann zu kochen, die Vorfreude auf den Kampf schärfte seine Sinne und er spürte, wie ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl ihn überkam. So etwas hat er noch nie in seinem Leben empfunden! Er wusste plötzlich, dass er, wen es darauf ankommt, nicht einen Augenblick zögern wird, um seine Gegner umzubringen. Er wollte kämpfen, er wollte seine Gegner vernichten, er wollte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben töten. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte den Saiya Jin.

Er fragte, ob Vegeta sich so vor einem Kampf fühlte und erhielt zu seinem Erstaunen eine Antwort.

„Du kannst es auch spüren! Ich wette, du hattest so etwas noch nie erlebt! So fühlt sich ein echter Saiya Jin vor einem Kampf. Vielleicht kannst du verstehen, warum ich so aufs Kämpfen war, als wir uns trafen."

Son Goku bemerkte, das Vegeta ihn aufmerksam musterte. Ja! Er hatte Recht! Jetzt konnte er es auch verstehen! Aber er wusste auch, dass er dieses Gefühl unter Kontrolle hatte, er konnte es genießen, ohne zu einem Monster zu werden, so wie Vegeta es war. Son Goku bedauerte diesen Gedanken. Er hatte kein Recht gehabt Vegeta als Monster zu bezeichnen, besonders jetzt nicht.

Vegeta sah seinen Partner abschätzend an. Er wusste woran er dachte! Seit dieser Zeremonie, die Kakarot mit ihm durchgeführt hatte, waren die beiden Krieger auf eine Art und Weise verbunden, die er nicht begreifen konnte.

Er fühlte, wie so etwas wie Bedauern in Kakarot aufstieg.

„Wollen wir erst fragen und erst dann zuschlagen, oder wir schlagen erst zu und finden alles selbst heraus?", fragte Vegeta und lies sich von dem fast vergessenem Gefühl des Kampfeslust ergreifen.

Sein Begleiter ließ seine Gedanken los und zwang sich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich denke, dass wir nicht gerade als Freunde empfangen werden. Also werden sie auch nicht gerade erfreut sein uns etwas zu verraten, also schlage ich vor wir machen beides gleichzeitig. Wir schlagen zu und fragen nach!"

In inneren des Schiffes befanden sich fünfzig Krieger der Klasse Eins und zehn Elitekrieger der Omega Klasse. Die Hälfte der Klasse Eins Krieger versammelte sich gerade am taktischen Bildschirm und stellte die wildesten Theorien auf, bezüglich der Daten die sie empfangen haben und immer noch empfingen.

„….es ist ein Fehler sage ich euch!", beharrte ein sadorianer, der schon seit einer Weile die anderen davon überzeugen versuchte, dass die unglaublich hohen Energieanzeigen, nur ein Fehler sein konnten, denn niemand war in der Lage solche Kampfkraft zu entwickeln, nicht ein mal Friezzer selbst!

„Warum können wir, verflucht noch Mal, nichts sehen?", fragte ein anderer und lies seine grüne Faust gegen den Bildschirm knallen.

„Wir können nicht sehen, weil da draußen niemand ist!", antwortete der erste sichtlich verstimmt.

Es wäre sogar zu einer Schlägerei gekommen, wenn dieses „nichts" nicht die Tür sprengte.

Als Rauch und Staub sich auflösten, konnten alle Besatzungsmitglieder etwas sehen, was keiner von ihnen je in seinem Leben vergessen konnte. Die Meisten weil ihnen dazu keine Zeit blieb.

Zwei Saiya Jins standen in der Tür, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen, war es die unglaubliche Kraft die von den beiden ausging? Oder das unverschämte Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern? Mann konnte die Kraft förmlich fühlen, man konnte die Energieentladungen sehen, die über die muskulösen Körper huschten.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Die meisten Saiya Jins auf Rothos haben gerade genug Kraft um sich ohne fremde Hilfe vorwärts zu bewegen. Die wenigen Ausnahmen waren gerade in der Lage die Kampfkraft eines Erdenbewohners zu erreichen.

Der Kommandant des Stützpunktes betrachtete die Eindringlinge und etwas sagt ihm, dass er sie nicht zum ersten Mal sah. Die beiden standen reglos da und reagierten weder auf Fragen noch auf Beleidigungen und auch die Attacken seiner Männer schien die beiden einfach nicht zu bemerken. Kommandant Wales entschied sich im Hintergrund zu halten, bis die Situation sein Eingreifen forderte, schließlich war er ein Omaga Krieger, er sollte seine Ressourcen nicht einfach so verschwenden. Er entschied sich geduldig auf die nächste Aktion der Fremden zu warten.

Einer der beiden Männer schaute seinen Partner an und sagte in einem lethargischen Ton:

„Langsam fange ich an mich zu langweilen!"

„Erst jetzt?!", der andere schaute verwundert zu seinem Gefährten herüber.

Der erster hob seine Hand hoch zum Brustkorb, er streckte es weit von sich und breitete seine Finger aus, der anderer Folgte seinem Beispiel.

Das nächste, was Kommandant Wales sah war ein blendet weiser Blitz.

Das Bewusstsein kam nur zögernd zurück, die Geräusche drangen wie durch eine dicke Schicht Watte, das Licht blendete und der ganze Körper schien sich in einer Art Kältestarre zu befinden. Wales versuchte sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern, konnte es aber nicht.

Durch das helle Licht konnte es die zwei Fremde Gestallten erkennen, sie standen neben ihm und schienen ihn mit großem Interesse zu beobachten.

„Piccolo hatte Recht! Diese Attacke hat eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Wirkung", sagte der eine und seine Stimme hallte wie Donner im Schädel des Kommandanten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er so etwas gemeint hat! Die sind einfach umgefallen! _Die sind nicht ein Mal tot!_", die Enttäuschung in der Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Hey, Kakarott! Ich glaube der kommt zu sich!", sagte der letzte mit donnernder Stimme.

Der Name kam Wales sehr bekannt vor. Und überhaupt, war sich Wales jetzt ganz sicher die Typen irgendwo gesehen zu haben.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ihr sein die Auserwählten", sagte Wales und musste feststellen, dass jedes seiner Worte wie ein Donnerschläg in seinem Schädel dröhnte.

„Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten?", fragte der Mann, der Kakarott genannt wurde nach.

Das gleißende Licht vor Wales Augen verschwand, als er sie schloss, die Dunkelheit tat ihm gut und er beschloss die Augen auf keinen Fall wieder aufzumachen.

„Hey, du! Dir wurde gerade eine Frage gestellt", rief der zweite Mann und Wales spürte einen harten Schlag auf den Arm.

Langsam und so leise wie möglich sprach der Mann:

„Es ist eine Legende unter den Gefangenen des Hauptlagers! Sie reden ständig von ihren Befreiern! Wenn man mich fragt, völliger Unsinn!", Wales versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten, was nicht leicht war.

„Warum?", fragte Son Goku.

„Weil die Typen, die sie erwarten schon lange tot sind!"

„So? Wer sind den diese Typen?", Vegetas Stimme klang trotz seiner Inneren Aufruhe, kalt und gleichgültig.

„Den Gerüchten nach sollte einer der beiden Bardoks jüngerer Sohn sein, der anderer sollte der Kronprinz selbst sein!", Wales versuchte nicht einmal seine Verachtung zu verbergen.

Die Wut in Son Goku schien seine Grenzen zu sprengen. Er fühlte wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten und die Energiebahnen in seinem Inneren, einen Weg nach draußen suchten. Noch ein wenig und seine Haare werden sich weis färben und seien Augen grün…. nein, eine Verwandlung wäre jetzt nicht klug. Er zwang sich zur Kontrolle.

„Und warum denkst du dass sie tot sind?", fragte Son Goku und seine Stimme klang ebenfalls kalt und gelangweilt.

„Weil der Sohn von Bardock, in einer von mir persönlich präparierten Kapsel, zu Erde geschickt wurde! Spätestens bei der Landung kam er um! Dafür habe ich gesorgt!", verkündete Wales stolz, er erinnerte sich an diese Nacht. Er hatte, für diesen Auftrag, eine große Belohnung von Friezzer persönlich erhalten.

Son Gokus Haare färbten sich weis, eine Energieentladung erschütterte den Raum, doch unter dem warnendem Blick von Vegeta, zwang er sich in sein normalen Zustand.

„Und der Prinz?", fragte Vegeta mit gelangweilter Stimme, seine Haare jedoch wehten in den Energiestrahlen die sein Körper umgaben, von Zeit zurzeit, wurden einzelne Strähnen weis.

„Der hatte von Frieser eine Gehirnwäsche erhalten und wurde zu seinem Lieblingsspielzeug", Wales schien diese Tatsache mächtig zu belustigen, „der Sohn von King Vegeta, war in den Diensten des Mörder seines Volkes!", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Vegeta widerstand dem Drang Wales auf der Stelle zu töten, nur weil der Tot in diesem Fall viel zu schnell kommen wurde und dass wollte er dem Verräter nicht gönnen.

„Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Friezzer sich mit diesem Spielzeug schnell gelangweilt hatte und daher, bin ich mir sicher, dass dieser Bastard schon seit Jahren tot ist!", erzählte Wales in lässigem Plauderton.

Vegeta spürte wie Kakarot endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, seine Kampfkraft explodierte geradezu in Unermessliche.

Sine eigene Verwandlung war ebenfalls unvermeidbar...

Plötzlich explodierte das Licht vor Wales Augen, es half auch nicht sie geschlossen zu halten.

Zwei Krieger standen da, umhüllt von loderndem Feuer, das immer wieder von blauen Blitzen durchzuckt wurde. Die Anzeigen auf dem Monitor vor seinem Auge spielten verrückt. Es konnte unmöglich war sein...

„Wie kannst du es wagen??!!!", raunte Son Goku.

In Vegetas Handfläche flammte eine leuchtende Energiekugel auf.

„Wer... wer seit ihr?!", fragte Wales.

„Ich bin dein König!", zischte Vegeta.

Wales begriff wer vor ihm stand, aber er konnte nicht verstehen warum! Er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, aber sie waren da! Beide! Und so wie es aussah waren sie Freunde! Im besten Fall arbeiteten sie nur zusammen.

Wales wünschte sich plötzlich sehr weit von den beiden entfernt zu sein, er war auch mit der Jenseits einverstanden.


	8. Der Hauptlager

**So hier noch eine kleine Zugabe, die nächsten Kapiteln muss ich total neu schreiben, also dauer es eine Weile bis da was kommt. Aber ich arbeite daran und die Geschichte werde ich auf jeden Fall zu Ende Schreiben.**

**Viel Spaß! Und ich freue mich über jedes Kommentar.**

**Der Hauptlager **

Eine junge Frau stand erschöpft inmitten einer Erzmine. Neben ihr stand eine mit grauem Erz beladene Karre. Die Sonne schien umbarmherzig auf die Frau herab, die ihr Blick zu dem, mit Staub überzogenem Himmel hob. Ihre Langen schwarzen Haare waren unordentlich zusammengebunden und klebten in Gesicht und im Nacken. Sie stand barfuss dar und ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus einem abgenutztem Kleid, und einem breiten Ledergürtel an der Talje.

„Hey, du!", der Aufschrei brachte sie aus den Gedanken, sie seufze innerlich, als sie den Aufseher auf sich zustampfen sah.

Die kleine Pause würde sie teuer bezahlen. Sie machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, doch es war zu spät, ein schrilles Zirren zerriss die heiße Luft, die Frau schloss die Augen und machte sich auf einen Peitschenhieb bereit. Doch der schmerzhafte Schlag blieb aus. Sie blickte sich um und sah einen groß gewachsenen Mann vor sich. Wie oft schon in ihrem Leben kam er ihr zu Hilfe.

"Du schon wider", der Aufseher sah den Mann voller Verachtung an, „es geht dich nicht an, geh an deine Arbeit!"

Der Mann rührte sich nicht. Er sah zu der Frau und nickte ihr kurz zu. Sie nickte zurück und schob die Karre weiter.

Hinter sich hörte die Frau noch zwei Mal, wie die Peitsche durch die Luft zirrte, sie wusste, dass der Mann sich nicht regen würde, fest wie ein Fels, würde er da stehen und den Aufseher voller Verachtung ansehen.

Als sie nach der Arbeit endlich in die Siedlung kam, verschwand die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont. Es fing langsam an kälter zu werden und nach ein paar Stunden würde es so kalt sein, dass man ohne das wärmende Feuer oder Speichersteine erfrieren würde. In der armseligen Hütte, das sie ihr Zuhause nannte, brannte das Licht verbreitet von einer Laterne. Am dem Tisch saß der Mann, denn die junge Frau, als ihren Vater ansah.

„Raana. Da bist du endlich", sagte der Mann und in seiner Stimme war deutlich die Erleichterung zu hören.

„Rassek, warum tust du das? Sie werden dich irgendwann mal töten", erwiderte sie und ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

Der Mann lachte bitter.

„Wenn sie die Befugnis hätten mich zu töten, hätten sie es schon lägst getan", sein schwermütiger Blick richtete sich in die Ferne, „sie würden mich auf der Stelle erledigen, wenn sie es nur dürften!"

„Sie können es ja wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen", beharrte die junge Frau.

„Sie können es", erklang eine Stimme am Eingang, „aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn unser König, sich auf diese Weise aus dem Weg räumen lässt."

Raana sprang auf und warf sich an den Hals des Mannes, der gerade die Hüte betreten hatte.

„Bardock! Du lebst!"

Der Mann schnappte spielerisch nach Luft.

„Ich fürchte nicht mehr lange", murmelte Rassek und jemand, der den ihn gut genug kannte, könnte erkennen, dass er lächelte.

Sie ließ dem Mann los und er setzte sich neben dem anderen Mann. Raana verschwand derweil in dem Hinterzimmer, trotzt vieler Freiheiten, die Rassek ihr gab, einige Regel musste auch sie befolgen. Eine Frau, mischte sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Männer ein.

Sie tastete sich in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit an ihren Schlafplatz, auf dem eine Wolldecke lag. Im Nebenraum unterhielten sich Rassek und Bardock, ihre Stimmen nahm sie nur als ein Brummen war. Die Kunst leise zu reden beherrschten die beiden in Hochform.

Diese beiden Männer waren Raanas einzige Familie. Wie die meisten Saiya Jin – Mädchen kannte sie ihre richtigen Eltern nicht. Für ein Mädchen von niederer Herkunft gab es auch in der Glanzzeit der Saiya Jin nicht viele Chancen zum überleben, hier in diesem überdimensionalem Gefängnis, waren diese Chancen noch geringer.

Im Vergleich zu den anderen Frauen genoss sie, dank ihren Beschützer, einige Freiheiten, zum Beispiel trug sie keine Tätowierung, die sie als Kriegerin oder Arbeiterin auswies und ihre Kampfklasse und somit die Herkunft anzeigte. Sie aß an einem Tisch mit Rassek und Bardock, sie konnte lesen und schreiben und an aller wichtigsten zwang man sie nicht sich an einen Mann zu binden.

In ihrem Leben hatte sie nichts anderes, als die Mienen kennen gelernt. Erst versorgte sie die Arbeiter mit Wasser, wenn man so die gelbliche, nach Sand schmeckende Flüssigkeit, nennen darf. Seit sie zehn ist, arbeitet sie zusammen mit den anderen in den Mienen direkt.

Sie war zwölf, als sie von zwei Wärtern geschlagen wurde, weil sie nicht schnell genug arbeitete. Ohne Rassek und Bardock würde sie die Folgen nicht überleben. Erst begrenzte sich ihre Hilfe auf einige gute Ratschläge, doch nach und nach wurden die beiden Männer zum Teil von Raanas Leben.

Rassek erklärte, sie zu seinem Schützling und nahm sie zu sich ins Haus, wenn man diesen Begriff so großzügig auslegt.

Sie bekam von Rassek und Bardock Unterricht, heimlich lernte sie lesen und schreiben, und was noch wichtiger war – kämpfen. Als Kämpferin war sie nie besonders gut, sie konnte die Übungen, die ihr ihre Lehrmeister zeigten, nicht immer ausführen, meistens waren sie zu schwierig und sie wurde viel zu schnell müde. Doch einiges konnte sie beibehalten und sogar anwenden.

Obwohl das Anwenden wurde ihr verboten, niemand sollte wissen wozu sie im Stande war. Doch auch ohne dies unterschien sie sich von den meisten Saiya Jin in dem Hauptlager. Sie konnte viel länger arbeiten, als die meisten und sie schaffte es sogar am Ende ihrer Schicht den langen Weg bis zu Siedlung zu gehen. Die meisten schliefen in den Mienen, weil sie vor Erschöpfung nicht gehen konnten. In de Siedlung lebten diejenigen die wie sie oder Bardock und Rassek in der Lage waren nach der Arbeit noch zu laufen außerdem für Kleinkinder und Frauen, die den Lager mir Nahrung und Wasser versorgten.

Für Raana wurden diese beiden rätselhafte Männer, die von den anderen meistens gemieden wurden, zu ihrer Familie, der einzigen, die sie jemals kannte.

Der Tag begann mit einem kalten Morgen, erst einige Stunden nach dem Sonneaufgang würde es heiß werden und die Hitze würde sich bis zum Sonnenuntergang halten.

Wie immer war Rassek bereit wach, als Raana aufwachte, sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich in den Mienen sehen, vielleicht auch Bardock. Sie sah die beiden nur selten vor dem Mittag, die Arbeit in den Mienen war nicht ihre einzige Aufgabe, früh arbeiteten sie an einer Wasserleitung, die die Siedlung mit Wasser versorgen sollte, diese Arbeit wurde ebenfalls von den Aufsehern überwacht.

Sie wusch sich mit den gelblichen, nach Sand schmeckendem Wasser, zog Ihre Haare fester zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Mienen, Frühstück würde sie dort bekommen.

Auch wenn es bequemer war in den Mienen zu leben, wollte sie dort nicht bleiben, sie schätzte den kleinen Stück Privatsphäre, die ihr die Siedlung bot.

Das Frühstück bestand aus einem Stück Fladenbrot, der wie alles auf diesem Planeten nach Sand schmeckte und einigen Stücken getrockneten Fleisches.

Ihre Aufgabe war immer die gleiche sie belud ihre Karre mit dem Erz und brachte es zu einer Sammelstelle, danach wiederholte sie diesen Vorgang immer und immer wieder. Gegen Mittag tauchen Rassek und Bardock auf, sie lösten zwei Arbeiter ab, die das Erz abbauten.

Es war still in den Mienen, die Saiya Jin arbeiteten schweigsam, nur ab und zu hörte Man die Rufe der Aufseher, die den einen oder den anderen zu Arbeit antrieben. Nur kurz mach dem Mittag, als die Hitze am größten war und die Arbeiten kurz eingestellt wurden, und alle Arbeiten sich in dem Schatten der Felsen versammelten, um die Hitze abzuwarten und etwas zu essen, hörte Raana, immer wieder leise Gespräche.

Sie hörte gern zu, in den Geschichten erzählten sich die Saiya Jin von ihrem früheren Leben.

Die Saiya Jin waren einmal ein großer stolzer Volk, das nicht nur Krieger hervorbrachte. Es gab auch Zeiten in denen sie auch Lieder schrieben und Kunstwerke bauten, doch dann kam Friezzer und alles wurde vergessen, es gab nur noch Krieg, bis von einem stolzem Volk nur ein Häuflein, schwacher Männer blieb.

Und immer wieder hörte sie die Geschichte von einem Mann, der irgendwann kommen würde und sie alle befreien würde. Einmal fragte sie Rassek, ob an dieser Geschichte etwas Wahres dran war, doch er schwieg nur.


	9. Auf der Suche

**so heute kommen zwei neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt Euch. Im Moment duart es bei mir lange, bis ich weiter mache, da ich noch einiges für die Uni zu tun habe. Aber wie gesagt, die Geschichte wird weiter geschrieben, nur halt langsam...**

**Auf der Suche **

Missmutig betrachtete Vegeta die Anzeigen auf dem Computer, er konnte rein gar nichts verstehen. Die Sprache, die hier benutzt wurde, war so sehr mit sodorianisch verseucht, dass er sie kaum verstand. Die grünen Biester konnten einfach ihre Schleimigen Hände nicht von dem Hauptcomputer lassen.

Kakarott war keine große Hilfe, er beherrsche die Sprache der Saiya Jin so gut wie gar nicht, daher saß er in einem großen Sessel neben Vegeta und wippte hin und her.

Wütend schlug Vegeta auf die Konsole, seine Faust hinterließ ein rauchendes Loch.

„Was raus bekommen?", fragte Goku neugierig, in einem unbekümmertem Ton, was ihm einen grimmigen Blick einbrachte.

„Nicht viel", sagte Vegeta und erhob sich.

„Es währe vielleicht besser…."

„Kakarot", knurrte Vegeta, „gib mir jetzt keine Ratschläge. Ich weis selbst, dass es besser währe einen von diesen Mistkerlen am Leben zu lassen."

„Hast du dennoch etwas herausgefunden?"

„Auf diesem Planeten gibt es an die hundert Lager, in denen an die drei tausend Saiya Jin arbeitet. Es gibt weder Listen, noch irgendwelche Hinweise darauf wo wir anfangen können zu suchen.

„Gibt es vielleicht einen anderen Stützpunkt oder so?"

„Ja, es sollte einer Art Hauptquartier sein, dort lebte Fiezzer, wenn er sich hier aufhielt", erzählte Vegeta und deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte, die auf einem Monitor über der kaputten Konsole angezeigt wurde.

„Hier befindet es sich."

„Na das klingt doch nach einem Anfang", sagte Son Goku aufstehend, „aber wir sollen dieses Mal versuchen jemanden am Leben zu lassen."  
Vegeta knurrte missmutig und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Flugmaschinen, er hasste Kakarot Recht zu geben, aber ohne jemanden, der sich hier auskennt würden sie Monate brauchen.

In Hauptquartier lief es nicht viel besser ab. Die Soldaten waren erst verwundert, dann versuchten sie Widerstand zu leichten.

„Mist, verdammter!", schimpfte Goku, „die halten ja nichts aus. Ein Schlag und schon sind die herüber."

„Der hier lebt", verkündete Vegeta und zog einen kleinen zappelnden Mann unter dem Tisch.

„Töten Sie mich nicht", flehte der Mann, „ich tu alles, alles, was sie verlangen…"

„Besser wäre es", sagte Vegeta und stellte den Mann auf den Boden. Der verbeugte sich mehrmals unterwürfig.  
"Malik, Malik ist mein Name", säuselte er, „ich kenn alles. Ich kann alles besorgen."

„Wir suchen Rassek und Bardock", gab Goku bekannt, „Wo sind sie?"

Der Mann schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann drückte er ein paar Knöpfe auf der Konsole. Aus der Liste der Lager wurde einer abgesondert und vergrößert dargestellt. Gleichzeitig erschien eine Karte, die die Lage und die Entfernung anzeigte.

„Hier, dass ist der Hauptlager, dort werden sie zu finden sein, wenn sie noch leben."

Vegeta bedachte den Mann mit einem vernichtenden Blick und dieser wurde still.

„Was meinst du, wie lange brauchen wir?", fragte Goku. Vegeta betrachtete die Karte.

„Vielleicht 20 Minuten, vielleicht weniger."

Son Goku nickte.

„Und was ist mit dem da?", Goku deutete auf Malik und Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir lassen ihn hier", Vegeta schubste den Mann in einen kleinen Raum, verriegelte die Tür und zerstörte den Schloss, „wenn er es schafft, hier raus zu kommen, hat er Glück, wenn nicht…."

Son Goku sagte nichts, ihm war es egal was mit dem Winzling passieren würde, er hatte wichtigeres vor sich.

Der Flug erwies sich als wirklich kurz, schon nach zehn Minuten, hatten sie das Lager erreicht. Es erstreckte sich vor ihnen, geschützt durch einen Zaun. Die Luft hier war heiß und schien aus Sand zu bestehen. Ab und zu erreichte sie die Schreie der Aufseher.

„Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Son Goku und lies die Kraft langsam durch seinen Körper fließen. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran ein waschechter Saiya Jin zu sein. Doch Vegeta hörte anscheinend nicht zu.

„Da geht etwas vor…", flüsterte er.

„Wo?"  
"Bei Bulma", er zog einen Gerät aus der Tasche, es war klein, kaum größer, als eine Wahlnuss. Es blinkte und vibrierte.

Son Goku setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden.

„"OK. Du fliegst zur Bulma und schaust nach dem Rechten, ich werde hier sitzen und beobachten was dort vor sich geht. Denn ich nehme an, du wärst nicht einverstanden, wenn ich allein dorthin gehen würde."

„Natürlich wäre ich das nicht", antwortete Vegeta. Einen Augenblick stand er unschlüssig da, dann nickte er und bestieg wieder seine Maschine.

„Eine Stunde", sagte er „ in einer Stunde bin ich wieder hier", versprach Vegeta und hob ab, schon nach wenigen Minuten war er nur ein Punkt am Himmel.

Die ganze Sache kam Goku nicht geheuer vor. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht wurde er langsam zu einem Pessimisten, aber die Suchen hatte sich zu einfach gestaltet. Wie zum Beweis seiner Worte hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Angriff abzuwähren, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die fremden kamen aus dem Lager, also würden sie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. So wird er ohne Schwierigkeiten in das Lager kommen. Und seine Kräfte sparen. Er hoffte nur Vegeta würde es verstehen und nachkommen. Mit einem leichten Energieausstoß machte er die Flugmaschine unbrauchbar, sie sollte lieber nicht in fremde Hände geraten. Jetzt waren die Angreifer ganz nah. Wenn wollte sie den überrumpeln? Einen blinden Ochsen? Man hörte sie doch aus hundert Meter Entfernung. Von den leuchtenden Feuern der Auren ganz zu schweigen.

Er stand ganz langsam auf, als vor ihm ein Typ, mit einer ziemlich großen Waffe auftauchte.

„Du kommst mit uns!"; bellte der Mann, „Versuch nicht einmal dich zu währen!"

Innerlich grinste Son Goku. Wenn die wüssten, mit wem sie sich anlegten…. Ein greller Schmerz blendete ihn, als der Mann auf ihn schoss. Einen Augenblick geschah nichts, dann wurde es dunkel und Goku spürte, wie man ihn durch den Sand schleppte.


	10. Begegnungen

**Begegnungen **

Son Goku öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass er sich in einer Art Zelt befand. Draußen war es hell, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange se geschlafen hatte. Eine Weile lag er still da und versuchte seine Kräfte einzuschätzen. Alles schien so weit in Ordnung zu sein, aber dieser Ort zog stärker an seinen Kräften, als es anderswo der Fall war. Also müsste er sparsam mit seinen Reserven umgehen.

Das Zelt war klein, Son Goku passte kaum rein, er konnte sich nicht einmal richtig strecken, von hinsetzen oder aufstehen ganz zu schweigen. Er robbte zum Ausgang, stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke, verhedderte sich und stand endlich fluchend auf. Das Zelt zerriss mit einem trockenen Geräusch. Wütend warf er die Fetzen beiseite und sah sich um. Überall waren Steine, große rote Steine und Menschen, die ihn verblufft anstarrten.

Anscheinend waren sie gerade beim Mittagessen, doch noch nie sah Son Goku eine solch klägliche Mahlzeit.

„Tach auch", murmelte er und versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihn die Blicke der Menschen nicht stören würden.

„Bardock?", murmelte einer von ihnen erstaunt.

Son Goku sah den Mann genauer an und etwas sagte ihm, dass er ihn nicht zum ersten Mal sah. Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf….

„Nein. Ich bin nicht Bardock. Ich bin sein Sohn… Son … Kakarot."

Es wurde so still, dass man hören konnte, wie einzelne Staubkörner fielen. Jemand stieß Goku mit dem Finger.

„Kakarot", sagte der Mann, der ihn Bardock genannt hatte, „ich will verdammt sein… vor mit steht tatsächlich Kakarot…"

Ein Aufseher tauchte hinter einem der Felsen auf, er zielte auf Son Goku, mit einer geladenen Waffe.

„Da du schon mal wach bist, wirst du noch heute mit der Arbeit anfangen!"; stellte er fest und Goku zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, du wirst dem da helfen!", der Aufseher deutete in die Menge, keinen bestimmten Mann auswählte.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Son Goku den Aufseher, der schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, vielleicht bekam ihm die Hitze nicht. Die Waffe in seiner Hand zitterte leicht. Es wäre ein Leichtes….

„Gut", nickte Son Goku, der Wachmann ließ die Waffe ein wenig senken und rief: „Noch fünf Minuten, ihr Faulpelze!" Dann verschwand er wieder hinter einer Felswand.

„Soll ich das eben verstanden haben?", fragte er die anderen Männer die immer noch wie gebannt auf ihn starrten.

„Ich glaube uns stehen sehr wilde Zeiten bevor", sagte einer der Männer vergnügt, „setzt dich Kakarot, Sohn von Bardok. In fünf Minuten kann man einiges erzählen."

Die Arbeit an sich war nicht schwer, zumindest nicht für Son Goku, aber sie war monoton. Schnell merkt er, dass die Männer, die hier arbeiten keine Ahnung hatten, wozu ein Saiya Jin fähig war. Sie waren gebrochen und müde, kaum einer ähnelte dem, was man gemeinhin als Saiya Jin kannte. Natürlich gab es ausnahmen, Wadek zum Beispiel, der Mann, der Goku als erster angesprochen hatte. Wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, kannten sie sich tatsächlich.

„Ich habe versucht euch beizubringen euren Kopf zu benutzen", erklärte er lächelnd, „war kein großer Erfolg, du und der Prinz hattet nur Unsinn im Kopf."

Nach einigen Stunden unter der Sonne fühlte sich selbst Son Goku erschöpft, aber er wollte nicht an seine Reserven gehen. Er machte seine Arbeit, ohne zu murren. So hatte er Gelegenheit sich umzusehen und zu klären, wie was ablief. Schon längst hatte er festgestellt, dass es gefährlich werden konnte ohne einen Plan anzugreifen. Auf jedem anderen Planeten, wäre das kein Problem gewesen, es wäre sogar unnötig sich zu verwandeln, aber hier war es anders. Dieser seltsame Planet war wie dazu gedacht, die Saiya Jin ihrer Kraft zu berauben.

Auch um Vegeta machte er sich so langsam Sorgen. Er tauchte weder auf noch war er in der Nähe, denn das würde Son Goku spüren. Was war nur geschehen?

Son Goku beschloss abzuwarten….

„Mach dich an die Arbeit!", schrie ein Aufseher aus Leibeskräften und ließ seine Peitsche in der Luft Kreisen. Son Goku sah in die Richtung und blieb stehen. Der Wachmann bedrohte eine Frau, die anscheinend gestolpert und hingefallen war. Sie hielt ihre Hände an ihrem Köchel, der wahrscheinlich verstaucht war.

Mit zwei riesigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Genau in diesem Augenblick sauste die Peitsche nach unten und landete auf Son Gokus Schultern.

Die Frau sah aus großen dunklen Augen an. Erstaunen und Neugier waren in diesen Blick. Goku beugte sich vor und hob die Frau hoch, sie protestierte nicht. Der Wachmann, der anscheinend wieder die Fassung gewonnen hatte schrie etwas in einer merkwürdig bellenden Sprache und ließ die Peitsche wieder auf Gokus Schulter.

„Sie ist verletzt", gab dieser ungerührt bekannt, „die Verletzung muss versorgt werden."

Der Aufpasser baute sich vor ihnen auf und zog eine Waffe. Er hatte nicht vor sie gehen zu lassen. Goku spürte, wie der Herz der Frau schneller zu schlagen begann.

Wut überrollte Son Goku. Er fühlte wie die Kraft durch ihn hindurch zu fliesen begann. Schneller und immer schneller…. Der Wachmann wurde blas, entsetzt starrte er auf den Mann vor sich. So etwas hat er noch nie gesehen, der Blick des Saiya Jin war nicht mit Hass erfühlt, so etwas sah man hier oft, es war etwas viel Schlimmeres, etwas was keine Gnade kannte, etwas was nicht aufgehalten werden konnte. Der Aufseher lies seine Waffe sinken und die beiden passieren.

„Morgen…", stammelte er „morgen seid ihr beide… wieder bei der Arbeit."

Son Goku würdigte ihn keinen zweiten Blickes, sondern marschierte weiter.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die Frau leise, so als ob sie fürchtete gehört zu werden.

Son Goku lächelte, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Nenn mich Son Goku. Und du? Wie ist dein Name?"

„Raana, ich heiße Raana", antwortete diese, „wir müssen dahin", sie wies auf ein kleines Tor, „ich denke wir können in die Siedlung. Aber es ist…."  
Sie verstummte. Bestimmt war sie zu schwer, sie konnte nicht verlangen, dass er sie trägt, aber selber gehen konnte sie auch nicht…..

„Was?"

„… es ist weit. Du musst mich nicht tragen. Wir können in den Mienen bleiben", sie hoffte dass das zuversichtlicher klang als sie fürchtete.

Son Goku lächelte wieder. Die Frau wog fast überhaupt nichts. Er würde sie um den ganzen Planeten tragen können, ohne müde zu werden.

„Du zeigst mir den Weg und um den Rest kümmere ich mich, abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht", stimmte sie noch ein wenig unsicher zu.

Dieser Mann sah Bardok nicht nur äußerlich ähnlich, er hatte auch sein Sinn für das Richtige. Wenn sie nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen es sei Bardock, aber dieser Mann sah jünger aus, seine Augen strahlten auf eine andere Weise und seine Stimme und seine Nähe weckte etwas in ihr, dass sie nie in sich vermutete.

Das Dorf erstreckte sich vor ihnen in einem schmalen dunklen Streifen.

„Nicht viele schaffen den Weg hier her", erklärte Raana, „die meisten sind zu erschöpft nach der Arbeit."

Die Frau lotste ihn zu einem kleinen Steinhaus, der als Tür eine breite graue Stoffbahn besaß.

Als Goku das Haus betrat erstarrte er. Vor ihn stand Vegeta, um einiges gealtert und noch mürrischer, aber es war Vegeta. Genauer gesagt war es sein Vater….

Etwas in seinem inneren zwang Son Goku den Kopf leicht zu beugen.

„Königliche Hoheit", sagte er und musste feststellen, dass auch er angestarrt wurde.

„Wenn ich es nicht selber sehen würde", murmelte der Mann, „ich nehme an du bist Kakarot, nicht war? Den Quatsch mit der königlichen Hoheit kannst du gleich lassen. Ich bin kein König, schon lange nicht…."

Erst jetzt schien er die erstaunte Raana in Gokus Händen zu bemerken.

„Raana? Was ist geschehen?", seine Stimme klang ernsthaft besorgt.

„Mein Fuß", sagte sie, „es ist verstaut, denke ich."

Er nahm sie aus Gokus Händen und setzte sie auf ein Bett. Raana bedauerte es zutiefst. In Son Gokus Armen fühlte sie sich so sicher und geborgen, wie nie zuvor.

Mit geübten Bewegungen legte Rassek eine Verband an.

„Bis Morgen wird es in Ordnung sein, denke ich", sagte er, „wenn nicht…. werden wir uns darum kümmern."

„Was ist mit… meinem Sohn", fragte Rassek etwas später. Offenbar war er auf das schlimmste eingestellt.

„Er ist hier", antwortete Goku, „ich meine hier auf Rothos. Wir haben uns heute getrennt, aber ich denke es geht ihm gut…."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Raana.

„Seine Aura", erklärte Son Goku, so als ob es ganz simpel wäre.

„Was ist damit?"

„Es ist nicht nötig sie hier zu unterdrücken, also kann ich sie fühlen. Sogar wenn er sie unterdrückt hätte… im schlimmsten Fall würde ich es trotzdem wissen."

Rassek schloss die Augen, so als ab er einer Erinnerung nachgehen wollte. Was er auch tat. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der eine solche Übung mit der Aura kein Problem für ihn gewesen wäre. Heute, konnte er nicht einmal Raana oder Bardock auf mehr als fünfzehn Metern fühlen.

„Respekt, Bursche", sagte er, „du muss ziemlich weit sein, um so viel von deinen Kräften und Fähigkeiten zu behalten."

Apropos Bardok. Er würde jeden Augenblick hier sein. Der Vorhang ging auf und wieder musste Son Goku sich zwingen zu atmen. Ihm gegenüber stand er selbst, seine ältere Ausgabe blinzelte ein paar Mal und betrat nun das Haus. Erinnerungen überfluteten Son Gokus Kopf: sein Vater, der ihn nach einer schweren Trainingstunde ins Bett bringt, sein Vater, der ihm eine neue Übung zeigt, sein Vater der ihn in eine Maschine legt, die ihn zur Erde bringen wird.

„Er sieht dir ähnlich", sagte Rassek, „Auch was, ihr könntet Zwillinge sein, wenn du nicht so ein alter, schwacher Mann wärst."

Offensichtlich war das seine Art die Situation zu lockern.

„Kakarot?", fragte Bardock und kam näher. Son Goku nickte und stand auf. Das war sein Vater…. sein Vater.

Bardock machte noch ein Schritt und packte seinen Sohn an den Schultern.

„Kakarot", wiederholte er langsam und schloss seinen Sohn in die Arme. In diesem Augenblick war er kein Saiya Jin, er war ein Vater, der nach sehr, sehr langer Zeit seinen Sohn wieder fand.


	11. Wenn der Berg nicht zum propheten kommt

**Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten geht, …. **

Aus letzter Kraft, schleppte sich Vegeta in das Schiff, die Türen glitten surrend hinter ihm zu. Er versuchte nicht in die Augen seiner Frau zu sehen, das Entsetzen darin konnte er kaum ertragen. Er war so schwer verletzt, dass er es aushalten musste von Bulma auf die Krankenstation geschleppt zu werden.

„Ach, tu jetzt nicht so…", keuchte sie, „als ob das noch nie vorgekommen wäre."

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und holte Luft. Dann setzte sie den Weg fort, wobei sie darauf achtete, keine all zu heftigen Bewegungen zu machen, um Vegatas Verletzungen nicht zu verschlimmern.

„Du machst ständig Dinge kaputt, die _dich_ beinahe kaputt machen und _ich bin_ dann die doofe, die Tag und Nacht an deinem Bett sitzt", schimpfte sie energisch, „wer waren diese Typen überhaupt? Ach lass das, du muss mir nicht antworten, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Sie erreichten die Krankenstation und Bulma stöhnte, als sie den Tisch vor sich sah. Vegeta machte ein Versuch aufzustehen, was ihn seiner letzten Kräfte beraubte. Fast besinnungslos ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen.

Bulma setzte sich daneben und nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Denk nicht mal daran aufzugeben, verstanden?", in ihren Augen waren Tränen, aber ihre Stimme klang fest, „ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich weis ich bin egoistisch, aber damit musst du halt Leben."

Vegeta hob die Hand und berührte Bulmals Arm, er hoffte, dass die Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht als Lächeln erkennbar sein würde. Nein, er hatte nicht vor aufzugeben, er hatte noch zu viel zu tun. Allen die endlosen blauen Augen seiner Frau waren es wert am Leben zu bleiben.

Bulma trocknete die Augen.

„Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, muss eben der Prophet zu Berg wandern", entschlossen machte sie sich daran die Apparaturen von der Wand abzubauen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde die Geräte abzubauen, dann noch mal so lang, um sie zu installieren und zu vernetzen. Am Ende lag ihr Mann auf einem improvisierten Bett, die Gräte Nahmen ihre Arbeit auf und schnurrten fleißig. Vegetas Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Bulma verscheuchte die finsteren Gedanken, in dem Schiff waren sie sicher. Außerdem gab es draußen im Augenblick nur Tote…. sehr viele Tote.

Sie betrachtete die Krankenstation. Wenn auch Son Goku so ankommen würde…. Verdammt warum hat sie nicht daran gedacht? Eine Trage oder so etwas in der Art, wäre schon gut gewesen. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Anzeigen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Vegeta wachte auf. Er kannte die Situation gut. Schon oft erwachte nach der Genesung, weil das Summen der Apparate ihm auf die Nerven ging. So wie dieses mal. Nur lag er dieses Mal auf dem Boden.

Und jedes Mal war Bulma da, meistens schlief sie in einer sehr unbequem aussehenden Position. So wie dieses Mal. Sie saß daneben, auf die Wang angelehnt. Sie trug einen schmutzigen Arbeitsanzug. Die Beine waren angezogen und die Arme umschlangen ihren Körper, der Kopf hing zur Seite und die Haare lösten sich aus dem Zopf und hingen in losen unordentlichen Strähnen herunter.   
Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass eine einzige Bewegung ausreichen wurde, um sie aufzuwecken, ganz egal wie leise er zu sein versuchte. Nicht einmal seine härtesten Gegner würden ihn hören, aber sie würde sofort wach sein….

„Geht es dir gut?", der Krieger brauchte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zusammen zu fahren. Vielleicht sollte er ein paar Unterrichtsstunden bei ihr nehmen?

„Na wenn du so mürrisch guckst, dann geht es dir gut", sagte sie erleichtert und rutschte zu ihm, „mal sehen….. ja, es sieht gut aus. Keine Narben….."

Die Berührungen waren sanft und vorsichtig, die Stimme ruhig und …. sie mied seinen Blick.

Er hielt sie am Kinn, zwang sie in seine Augen zu sehen. Er bereute es beinahe. Bulmas Augen waren voller Schmerz und Traurigkeit. Dadurch wirkte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht umso gespenstischer.

„Du brauchst… du…. Ach, mach doch das, was du immer machst. Steh auf und geh. Du bist Gesund und vermutlich noch stärker als zuvor… ich habe nicht Besonderes getan. Nur meine Pflicht, du bist doch mein Ehemann…. Na ja fast wir leben ja so lange zusammen…. Auf jeden Fall…. Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?"

Vegeta schloss seine Arme um Bulma, drückte sie so fest an sich, wie es ihr zierlicher Körper erlaubte. Wie dumm war er eigentlich? Er hatte ja tatsächlich vor zu gehen…. Verdammter Dummkopf! Sie war ganz still, doch ihre Arme umschlossen fest seinen Körper. Noch war er nicht so weit, alle Worte der Dankbarkeit zu sagen, die sie verdiente, denn er fürchtete ernst haft, dass seine Stimmer zittern würde.

Er spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, was seinen eigenen Herzschlag in die Höhe trieb. Einen Augenblick, und sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Noch nie konnte sie ihm widerstehen, aber anderseits, sie hatte es auch nie ernsthaft versucht.

Sie lagen noch lange eng an einander gekuschelt. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Vegeta überlegte jedoch fieberhaft, wie lange er weg war, wer waren die Typen, die das Schiff belagerten und wie es Kakarot erging.

Bulma wickelte die dünne Decke um sich und stand auf, um einige Augenblicke später mit einer frischen Uniform zurück zu kommen.

„Ich habe noch mehr davon", gab sie bekannt, „der halbe Laderaum ist mit den Dingern beladen." Vegeta grinnste. Ja, die Frau kannte ihn gut.

„Mach dich auf den Weg", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, neben der Konsolle. Dieses Mal, lächelte sie wirklich.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Zwei Tage….. und ein paar Stunden", sie zog die Decke noch enger um sich und lächelte zweideutig.

Vegeta lachte kurz. Ja, die zwei Stunden…. an die konnte er sich ganz gut erinnern.

„Wer waren die Typen, die das Schiff angegriffen haben?", jetzt war Bulma mit den Fragen an der Reihe.

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sodorianer. Waren nicht besonders gesprächig…. Sie haben nur einen Namen erwähnt: Falic. Nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wer der Typ ist."

Bulma runzelte die Stirn, Irgendwo hat sie den Namen schon gehört. Aber wo?

Derweil war Vegeta beinahe angezogen, nur Handschuhe und der Gurt lagen auf dem Boden.

„Ich werde erst Mal Kakarot suchen. Dann sehen wir weiter", sagte er und war beinahe draußen, als er noch einmal umkehrte und Bulma einen Langen Kuss gab.

„Danke", flüsterte er und streichelte mit den Fingern über ihre Wange „und…. Ach ja! Ich liebe dich."

Er drehe sich um und marschierte entschlossen nach draußen. Bulma saß verzückt in dem Sessel und war sich sicher schweben zu können….

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und lief Vegeta hinterher. Sie wusste es wieder….Sie erwischt ihn noch bevor er abhob.

„Ich weis es!", schrie sie, um die Motoren zu übertönen.

Vergeta schaltet sie ab und sah fragend zur Bulma herunter.

„Falic! Es war der Mann, der Son Goku die Erinnerungen zurück gab…."

Vegeta verharrte einen Augenblick lang, dann nickte er und flog davon. Bulma verfolge ihn so lange sie konnte, dann warf sie ein Blick auf die mit Sand bedeckten Leichen. Sie schauderte und ging zurück ins Schiff.


	12. Wir können es schaffen

**Wir können es schaffen. **

Dieses Mal flog Vegeta bedächtiger. Er hielt sich nah am Boden und nutzte Sanddünen und Felsen als Deckung. Auch seine Aura schraubte er zurück, Kakarot würde nicht viel brauchen, um ihn zu finden, den andren würden jedoch Schwierigkeiten haben ihn zu ordnen. Doch wer zum Teufel waren die anderen? Irgendetwas war hier Faul man müsste nur herausfinden was.

Das Lager lag da, wie ein riesiger Kadaver eines Ungeheuers. Er schloss die Augen und tastete nach der Aura seines Freundes (diese Bezeichnung verwendete er nur in Gedanken). Kakarot war dort unten, es schien ihm gut zu gehen….. Für jemanden, der es sehen konnte, brannte seine Aura, wie ein Leuchtfeuer in dunkler Nacht. Nun war die Frage: wie kommt man in das Lager? Seine Überlegungen haben sich erledigt, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Jemand schlich sich an ihn ran. Wenn man dieses Getrampel Schleichen nennen könnte. Waren die Typen wirklich der Meinung, dass man sie nicht hörte.

„Keine Bewegung oder ich werde dich in Staub verwandeln", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Vegeta hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab den Mann zu töten.

„Noch einer", sagte eine andere Stimme, „in letzter zeit scheinen sie zu viel Energie übrig zu haben."

„Bringen wir ihn ins Lager. Er wird bestimmt eine hübsche Summe Geld einbringen", sagte der erster und Vegeta spürte die Mündung eines Gewehrs an seinem Rücken.

„Versuch nicht mal zu fliehen…."

Die Wahrnung war nicht nötig. Vegeta hatte einiges von Kakarot gelernt: man muss nicht immer Gewalt anwenden, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Dieses Mal wurde er mit einer Eskorte zu seinem Ziel geleitet.

Als sie die Mauer passierten, stellte Vegeta fest, dass die Türen nicht verriegelt waren und nicht bewacht wurden. Was hielt dann die Gefangenen daran einfach weg zu gehen?

Er hörte das Gewehr klicken und gleich darauf fühlte er einen schmerzhaften Stich im Rücken. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz und seine Beine knickten ein.

Als er erwachte, sah er Kakarots besorgtes Gesicht über sich.

„Kakarot?"

„Bardock" , berichtigte der Mann und Vegeta musste feststellen, dass der Mann tatsächlich nicht Kakarot war. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend.

Vegeta setzte sich auf. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Nische, die direkt in den Fels geschlagen war. Außer ihnen beiden waren noch fünf weitere Männer da. Draußen schien die Sonne, wobei die Luft zu vibrieren schien, es war heiß

„Bei alles Steinen der Wüste…", sagte jemand bedächtig, „ich denke wir werden in der Tat schon sehr bald sehr unterhaltsame Zeit erleben."

„Wadek, an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht auf so eine zeit hoffen, du bist zu alt, um sie zu überleben", sagte Bardock.

„Wer hat hier was von Überleben gesagt? Ich bestimmt nicht!", Wadek nahm einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche.

„Ich nehme an, dass du tatsächlich Vegeta bist", sagte Bardock.

Der Saiya Jin nickte.

„Ja, das bin ich", er versuchte nicht herausfordernd zu klingen, was anscheinend nicht gelang, denn Bardock hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn es Ihnen beliebt, werde ich Sie auch mit Königlicher Hoheit ansprechen", sagte er und deutete eine Verneigung an, was Vegeta innerlich zum erröten brachte. Er winkte nur ab und Bardock nickte kurz.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

„Wir werden Abend alles klären, in Ordnung?", sagte Bardock und spähte nach draußen, „in ein paar Minuten müssen wir wieder an die Arbeit."

„Arbeit?"

„Ja, Arbeit. Es wäre günstig, wenn du mitspielen würdest. Verschwende deine Kräfte nicht, denn hier wirst du sie vielleicht nie wieder wiederherstellen", warnte ihn Kakarots Vater.

Draußen Krachte etwas und die Männer traten aus der Nische in die pralle Sonne, Vegeta folgte ihnen. Er verstand zwar nicht wirklich, was vor sich ging, aber in letzter Zeit war das ständig der Fall, also fing er an sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Wenn er noch die Fähigkeit dazu hätte, wäre Vegeta darüber, was er sah, entsetzt gewesen. Dieser Ort hier war schlimm, schlimmer, als alles, was Vegeta bisher sah. Die meisten Männer hier hatten ihre Kräfte und auch jegliche Hoffnung verloren, sie waren schwach, aber sie weckten nicht einmal Verachtung.

Einmal aufgebraucht, konnten die Kräfte nicht so einfach wiederhergestellt werden, nicht, wenn man ein Saiya Jin war. Kakarot war weit und breit nirgendwo zu sehen doch seine Aura war ganz deutlich zu spüren.

Vegeta musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, um nicht aufzufallen. Er beschloss die Arbeit als eine Trainingseinheit zu betrachten. Er hörte erst auf, als irgendwo ein Krachen ertönte und die übrigen Männer ihre Arbeit einstellten. Bardock tauchte unvermittelt auf und Vegeta unterdrückte den antrainierten Instinkt sofort zu zuschlagen.

„Verdammt, Mann, das kann Ihnen einmal das Leben kosten", murmelte er und Bardock nickte nur.

„Wie ich sehen bist du in der Lage dich zu bewegen. Anscheinend bist du nicht minder stark, als Kakarot."  
Aus alter Gewohnheit wollte Vegeta sagen, das Kakarot im Vergleich zu ihm nur ein Wurm ist, ließ es aber dann, er würde es nicht so meinen, wenn er es sagen würde.

„Wird wohl so sein", sagte er stattdessen, „wo ist Kakarot?"

„In den Mienen. Er hat sich nicht sehr beliebt gemacht, musst du wissen."  
Vegeta schnaubte. Er konnte sich denken, dass Kakarot, egal wie sehr er sich auch verändert haben mochte, bei all diesem Schrecken nicht tatenlos bleiben würde. Es überraschte ihn nur keine deutlicheren Zeichen seines Tuns zu sehen.

Mitlerweile erreichten sie das Tor. Genau wie alle anderen war es weder verschlossen, noch bewacht.

„Wir können uns auf den Weg in die Siedlung machen", sagte Bardock und deutete auf einen Punkt in der Ferne, „wir treffen die anderen dort."

Die anderen? Wahrscheinlich war damit Kakarot und Rassek gemeint. Schweigend marschierte Vegeta den Weg entlang auch Bardock war nicht gerade an einer Unterhaltung interessiert. Als sie das kleine haus erreichten musste Vegeta sich überwinden hinein zu gehen.

Am Eingang blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort am Tisch saß sein Vater, das genaue Ebenbild seiner selbst. Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile lang an. Vegeta machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorn. Der Schwarm der Erinnerungen, die er schon unter Kontrolle zu haben meinte überwältigte ihn wieder. Und wieder war da ungehaltene Wut auf Friezzer. Er hat ihn so vieles genommen….

„Vegeta", sagte Rassek so leise, dass man es fast schon als flüstern auslegen könnte.

„Vater", antwortete Vegeta ebenso leise.

Bardock, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte, runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist eine wirklich gehaltvolle Unterhaltung", Rassek warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu Bardock hob abwährend die Hände.

„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich kümmere mich um meinen eigenen Kram."

Er hob den Vorhang und spähte nach draußen. Er erkannte Son Gokus Aura und eine andere Aura, die gleichzeitig vertraut und doch ganz fremd war. Nach wenigen Augenblicken betrat Goku und eine Frau den Raum. Ganz ohne Zweifel war die Frau eine Saiya Jin, sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, der genau wie bei allen anderen Saiya Jin einfach nicht zu bändigen war. Sie betrachtete die anwesenden aus ihren großen blauen Augen und Vegeta konnte darauf wetten, dass sie sich ihrer Stärke nicht bewusst war. In richtiger Umgebung wird sie sogar für ihn selbst, zwar keine ernsthafte Bedrohung, aber sehr leicht wird er sie auch nicht besiegen können.

„Vegeta? Vegeta!!!", Son Goku fuchtelte mit der Handfläche vor seinen Augen, „Na, noch da?"

Vegeta blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Das ist Raana", stellte Goku seine Begleiterin vor, „das ist Vegeta. Denk dir nichts dabei, er schaut immer so mürrisch drein."

„Hey, Vegeta…. Wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen?", Son Goku tat so, als ob er unter Vegetas vernichtendem Blick einen Schritt zurück tun würde.

„Lasst die Albernheiten!", donnerte Rassek und selbst Bardock stand auf einmal stramm.

„Dafür werden wir später noch Zeit haben", sagte Vegetas Vater besänftigend.

Sie nahmen die Plätze an Tisch ein, Raana zog sich ganz nach ihrer Gewohnheit zurück, doch Son Goku hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib hier."

„Nein, Son Goku. Ich werde mich nicht in Dinge einmischen, in denen ich nichts verstehe. Ich vertraue dir und den anderen voll und ganz."

Die Männer saßen eine Weile zusammen. Es gab jede Menge Informationen die ausgetauscht und verarbeitet werden sollten. Am Ende haben Rassek und Bardock ihr Plan verraten, mit dessen Hilfe sie Rothos verlassen wollten.

Son Goku seufzte.

„Klingt…. Na ja gewagt."

„Hast du nen anderen Vorschlag?"

„Möglicherweise…."

„Lass das. Der Plan ist so gut wie jeder anderer", sagte Vegeta, „wenn wir auf die Super Saiya Jin nur im Notfall zugreifen können und auf die Fusion wahrscheinlich auch, dann ist eine gründliche Planung alles."

Die beiden ältern starrten ihre Söhne an.

„Super Saiya Jin", sagte Rassek dumpf.

„Wer von euch…."

Son Goku und Vegeta sahen einander erstaunt an. Sie hatten es ganz vergessen. Was für sie mittlerweile ganz normal war, war für die beiden älteren Männer immer noch eine Legende.

„Die Super Saiya Jin", wiederholte Vegeta behutsam, „die..."  
"Rassek stand auf und machte einige Schritte in den Raum.

„Heißt es… heißt es….Ihr beide. Ihr beide?"  
Son Goku und Vegeta nickten.

„Nicht schlecht….", sagte Bardock und betrachtete die beiden vor sich, „dass ich dass naoch erlebe."

„Wir können es schaffen", sagte Rassek, „wir werden es schaffen."


	13. Beistand aus Jenseits

**So, die Storry ist fertig, bis nächste Woche poste ich die restlichen Kapitel (falls sie gelesen werden). Dann wird die ganze Geschichte noch einmal überarbeitet und wird al 16+ Ausgabe erscheinen (mit Lemons) und etwas später gibt es eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte, in der es um Raven geht.**

**°°o°°**

**Beistand aus Jenseits**

Weder Vegeta noch Son Goku konnten schlafen. Sie saßen draußen, neben dem Haus.

„Was war denn passier?", fragte Son Goku, er fühlte, dass Vegeta stärker geworden ist, diese Art von Schüben hatte normalerweise nur eine Ursache.

„Ich weis nicht wie viele Männer es waren, aber es waren viele. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht wussten wozu ich fähig bin."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie haben förmlich darauf gewartet, dass ich mich verwandle. Keiner von ihnen war überrascht…"

„Was sagt uns das?", fragte Goku und antwortete sofort selbst: „es sagt uns, dass jemand wusste, dass wir kommen, jemand, der einiges über uns wusste."

„Und?", Vegeta kickte einen Stein davon, der in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Dieses jemand weis vermutlich auch, dass Friezer tot ist. Und damit….." erschlug mit der Faust in den Boden, „ergibt die ganze Geschichte gar kein Sinn."

„Kennst du jemanden Namens Falic?", fragte Vegeta.

„Falic? Ja…. das war der Kerl, der mir die Geschichte erzählt hatte. Er hielt mich erst….. Meinst du er hat etwas damit zu tun?"

„Woher soll ich denn dass wissen?"

Son Goku legte sich flach auf den Rücken und setzte sich sofort wieder auf.

„Er wusste von den Fähigkeiten. Er wusste von Friezer. Er wusste von dir…. Aber was könnte er davon haben uns hierher zu locken?"

Son Goku rief sich das Treffen mit Falic noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis. Falic rückte zu schnell mit der Geschichte aus, er drängte ihm das Ganze regelrecht auf. Und dann noch die Erinnerungen…. Ohne sie wäre Goku nie hierher aufgebrochen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung schlich sich in seine Überlegungen.

„Meister Kaio", Son Goku konzentrierte sich, lies ein Teil seines Geistes durch die Galaxie reisen.

„Son Goku? Bist du das?", antwortete sein früherer Lehrmeister, „kann ich dir helfen?"  
"Ich hoffe es, Meister", sagte Son Goku und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn sein Vorhaben auf eine oder die andere Weise scheitern würde.

„Ich will mit Raddiz sprechen", sagte der Saiya Jin und Vegeta machte eine jähe Bewegung. Ihm wurde sofort klar, warum Kakarott seinen toten Bruder sprechen wollte.

„Mit Raddiz?", fragte der Kaio nach, „bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, Meister."

Eine Weile, war es still, dann hörten die beiden eine vertraute Stimme:

„Kakarott? Vegeta?"

„Raddiz", Vegeta hielt sich zurück, was versprach sich Kokarott von einem Plauschchen mit seinem Bruder?

„Ich habe eine Frage, Raddiz….."

„Schon gut, kleiner Bruder", meinte dieser, „ich weis was du willst."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Weist du, wenn man so richtig tot ist, hat man jede Menge Zeit in seinen Erinnerungen zu kramen."

„Ach hat man das?", meinte Vegeta bissig.

„Ja, man hat…", sagte Raddiz traurig, „du hast eine Möglichkeit bekommen zurück zu kommen, daher wurdest du in dem Zustand zurück geschickt, in dem du vorher warst…."

„Na und?"  
"Hast du dich nie gefragt warum du zurück geschickt wurdest? Warum deine Seele nicht sofort gereinigt wurde? Bei all dem was du eingerichtete hast?"

Vegeta wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es aber sein. Diese Fragen stellte er sich schon, aber er fand nie die Antworten, die ihn wirklich zufrieden stellten.

„Final Flash", erinnerte Vegeta. Raddiz lachte.

„Soll ich dir etwa wirklich_ alle _Planeten aufzählen, die durch deine Hand ausgerottet wurden? Final Flash brachte dir eine riesige Menge Bonuspunkte, aber es entschied nicht alles."

Vegeta schnaubte beleidigt, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste er dass es wohl so sein musste, wie Raddiz es sagte.

„Nun?", fragte Raddiz, „Was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich fürchte aber, dass alles nicht mal halb so leicht wird, wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben."

„Ihr beide werdet das schon schaffen. Grüß Vater von mir…. sag ihm dass… ach was, sag ihm nichts."

Son Goku spürte, dass die Verbindung getrennt wurde. Die Erinnerungen waren also wirklich echt, aber warum hat Falic dass alles angefangen? Was versprach er sich davon?

Noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Horizont erhellten, waren die meisten Bewohner der Siedlung auf den Beinen. Bardock und Rassek mussten verdutzt feststellen, dass ihre Söhne bereit beim Training waren. Als auch Raana raus kam, schloss sie sich der Gruppe ebenfalls an.


	14. Die Rückkehr

**Wie gesagt, ich würde mich über Meldungen freuen.**

**Die Rückkehr **

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Die heiße, staubige Luft lies seine Lebensgeister wieder aufleben. Wie lange hat es sich gewünscht hierher zurück zu kehren. Dies war seine Heimat, sein Planet. Mit jeder weitern Sekunde kehrte seine Kraft zurück. Falic lächelte zufrieden. Seine Pläne haben nie wirklich funktioniert, aber dieser Plan war einfach zu genial, um daneben zu gehen. Er hatte seinen Augen nicht geglaubt, als er diesen Saiya Jin sah. Wie ein Ei dem anderen ähnelte er seinem Vater und er strotzte nur so vor Kraft. Seine Geschichte war lückenhaft und anscheinend hatte er gar keine Ahnung, was wirklich geschehen war. Falic gab ihm seine Erinnerungen zurück, nur so aus Jux. Doch dann kam er auf diese unglaubliche Idee. Wer konnte ihn besser nach Hause bringen, als en paar Saiya Jin? Und genau hier lag die Ironie.

Die Saiya Jin halfen ihm dabei zurückzukehren, damit er ihre Rasse endlich vernichten könnte. Das Rothos die Saiya Jin schwach machte, war keineswegs Friezzes Entdeckung, vielmehr war es Falic, der es herausfand. Auch als die Saiya Jin noch selbstgefällig herumposaunten das größte Volk in der Galaxis zu sein, arbeiteten in dem Mienen auf Rothos hunderte von ihnen. Es war ein leichtes sie zu brechen. Ohne den Mond und ohne ihre Kraft waren sie schnell verloren. Falic hasste diese Typen nicht weniger als Friezzer es getan hatte und die Minne war ein Beitrag zu ihrer Vernichtung. Doch Fiezzer hatte da andere Pläne, Rothos sollte zu einem Gefängnis werden. Und als Falic wollte, dass die Saiya Jin von seinem Planeten verschwinden, sorgte Frizzer dafür, dass _**Falic**_ von dem Planeten verschwand. Und außerhalb von Rothos, war Falic ein schwacher Mann, ohne Hilfe hätte er niemals nach Rothos zurückkehren können.

Und nun stand er da, auf dem roten, staubigen Boden seiner Heimat. Frizzers Leute waren tot. Die Abwehr, die ihn vom Palneten ferngehalten hatte, war gefallen. Die beiden Saiya Jin haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Und die beiden hatten keine Ahnung was sie erwartete. Falics Leute zogen sich langsam zusammen. Noch ein paar Tage und seine Armeen, werden die Stellungen übernehmen, die früher von Friezzer gehalten wurden. Wenn das Raumschiff der beiden erstmal zerstört würde, dann würde keine ihm mehr in die Quere kommen. Die Saiya Jin werden hier ihr Ende finden, jeder einzelner von ihnen. Rothos würde von einer Plage befreit werden.

Neben Falic tauchte ein grüner sodorianer auf, er verbeugte sich vor seinen alten und neuen Herren.

„Der Palast ist in unseren Händen", sagte er, „Sie können wieder den Platz einnehmen, der Ihnen gebührt."

Falic warf dem Mann einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Was ist mit dem Raumschiff?"

Der sadorianer zuckte zusammen. Ihm behagte es nicht schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen.

„Der Trupp ist noch nicht zurück", es war die halbe Wahrheit, er hoffte es würde genügen.

„Ich will, dass es zerstört wird!", verlangte Falic und schwang sich in den roten Himmel.

Der sadorianer atmete durch, er war noch einmal mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Wenn es nötig wäre, würde er dieses verfluchte Schiff eigenhändig auseinander legen. Er würde seinen Meister nicht noch einmal enttäuschen.

Malic betrat seinen Palast. Hier und da waren die Spuren des Kampfes zu sehen. Aber sie wurden hastig beseitigt. In seinem Zimmer erwarteten ihn bereits die Berichte. Schnell fand er das, was er suchte. Das Mädchen sah ihrer Mutter verdammt ähnlich. Und er brauchte nicht auf den genetischen Test zu gucken, um auch ihren Vater zu erkennen. Diese Augen, die gleichen Augen hatten ihr Vater und auch ihr Bruder. Es wollte dieses Mädchen hier haben. Er wollte wissen, wie viel sie von ihrer Muter hatte. Er warf das Foto den beiden Soldaten zu, die am Eingang standen.

„Ich will sie hier haben! Wen sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wird, werdet ihr sterben und das sehr langsam und äußerst schmerzvoll."


	15. Jetzt wir es ernst

**Jetzt wird es ernst. **

Son Goku wendete seinen Blick nur widerwillig von Raana ab. Diese Frau weckte in ihm etwas, was er bisher gar nicht kannte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er fand in ihr eine gleichrangige Begleiterin, in jeder Hinsicht war sie ihm ebenbürtig. Auch wenn sie es nicht wusste hatte sie eine ungeheuere Kraft. Ihre Kraft war nicht nur körperlich, sie verfügte auch über eine unglaubliche innere Stärke. Sie zog ihm magisch an. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas noch nie erlebt. Er hatte ChiChi geliebt. Ja, das hatte er und ihr Tod brachte ihm das Herz. Aber Raana, sie verdrehte ihm den Kopf, in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich so unglaublich leicht, wenn sie bei ihm war, dann fühlte er sich in der Lagen den SSJ4 aus „dem Stand" zu geben, sogar hier auf diesem schrecklichen Planeten.

Eine leichte Berührung holte Son Goku aus seinen Gedanken. Sie stand vor ihm, mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen. Es war bereits dunkel, Vegeta und Rassek saßen etwas abseits des Hauses und unterhielten sich leise. Das taten sie schon seit Tagen. Son Goku wollte sie nicht stören und hielt sich abseits. Er selbst hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehab mit Bardock zu sprechen, dieser war unterwegs, um die richtigen Leute von ihrem Plan zu unterrichten.

Raana setzte sich neben ihm.

„Ich haben nie gesehen, dass Rassek so viel gesprochen hat", sagte sie, „und ich wette das Vegeta auch noch nie so viel geredet hat."

Son Goku nickte.

„Er ist eher der schweigsame Typ."

„Was ist mit dir? Was für ein Typ bist du?", fragte sie, legte ihre Hand auf seine und eher er etwas erwidern konnte lehne sie sich nach vorn und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Dann wich sie erschrocken zurück. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte man sehen, wie sie errötete.

„Vergib mir… vergib… ich wollte…"

Er machte ein Satz nach vorn, schloss sie in seien Arme und küsste sie. Es würde ihm schlagartig klar, er liebte diese Frau, er liebte sie, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hat. Er würde bis zu der Ende der Welt und zurückgehen, er würde in den Tod gehen, um diese Frau zu schützen.

„Oh, verdammt", flüsterte er als er sich schwer atmet von der Frau zurückzog. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer sich zu beherrschen und es war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um dieser Leidenschaft nachzugeben, er dürfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren, auch wenn er das liebend gern gemacht hätte.

Raana taumelte zurück, stieß gegen die Wand des Hauses und legte ihre Finger an ihre Lippen. Sie brannten nach seinem Kuss, wie Feuer.

„Das ist verrückt", murmelte er.

„Verrückt", wiederholte sie.

„Wie soll es weiter gehen?", fragte er. Er hielt sich von der Frau zurück, ihre Nähe war jetzt nicht gut für sie beide, „ich bin nicht gut für dich. In meinem Leben wimmelt es nur so von Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich bin in der Lage auf mich aufzupassen", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Ja, ich weis. Aber was willst du, mit mir anfangen? Ich bin kein unbeschriebener Blatt…"

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Raana, „ich bin kein kleines Mädchen."

„Wirst du mit mir kommen?", fragte Son Goku ungläubig. Raana machte einen winzigen Schritt nach vorn, auch sie wusste, dass noch eine Berührung dieses Mannes sie endgültig um den Versand bringen würde.

„Bis ans Ende der Galaxie", versprach sie. Son Goku fühlte, wie eine ungeahnte Kraft ihn durchdrang, eine Art von Energie, die er nur selten gefühlt hatte.

Vegeta hoch den Kopf, als er die Energiewelle spürte. Selbst Rassek musste es gefühlt haben, denn er sah sich um, als ob er etwas gehört hatte. Vegeta sah die beiden neben dem Haus, die Energie ging von den beiden aus. Der Prinz wusste ganz genau, wie stark diese Energie war. Diese Erfahrung hatte er unzählige Male gemacht, wenn er mit Bulma zusammen war. Diese Kraft war mächtiger, als man sich denken könnte und er war sich sicher, dass Kakarot es noch nie so erlebt hatte, beim erstem Mal war es am intensivsten und der Energielevel, den Kakarott jetzt ausstrahlte würde ziemlich nah an den dreifachen Saiya Jin kommen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Rassek.

„Richtig eingesetzt ist das eine tödliche Waffe", antwortete Vegeta, „eine verdammt tödliche Waffe."

Bardock kam erst in Morgengrauen zurück. Er warf einen erstaunten Blick auf seinen Sohn, der bewegungslos neben dem Haus saß, er atmete regelmäßig ein und aus, etwas, wie ein Kraftfeld umgab seinen Körper. Etwas an ihm hat sich verändert, etwas, was kaum fassbar war. Bardock schüttelte den Kopf und trat ins Haus, Rassek saß am Tisch und betrachtete die Wand vor ihm.

„Es sieht fast danach aus, dass wir bald Verwandte werden", sagte Rassek, ohne sein Blick von der leeren Wand zu wenden. Bardock hob die Augenbrauen.

„Kakarott und Raana? Seit wann?"

Rassek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da fragst du den Falschen. Ohne Vegeta hätte ich es nie gemerkt."

„Und? Was machen wir?"  
"Was kannst du schon tun, alter Mann? Sie sind erwachsen, es ist ihre Sache…."

„Hast du immer noch nicht vor ihr alles zu erzählen?"

„Nein. Habe ich nicht vor. Es ändert nichts. Es ist unwichtig.

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich glaube ihr würde das jede Menge ausmachen. Und deinem Sohn wette ich auch."

„Wenn wir das alles überleben, werde ich es vielleicht tun."

Die Leute zu versammeln, war ein Kinderspiel. Sie alle waren schon seit Jahren bereit. Ihnen allen war es lieber zu sterben, als weiter als Sklaven zu leben. Sie standen zusammen in einer Gruppe entschlossen zu allem.

„Los an die Arbeit!!!!", brüllte der Aufseher und richtete seine Waffe auf die Männer, „los!", wiederholte er fast schon hysterisch.

„Nicht heute", sagte Bardock und trat vor. Rassek steckte sich und machte ebenfalls ein Schritt nach vorn.

Doch bevor der lange gehegte Plan in erste Phase gehen konnte waren sie da. Hunderte von sadorianern. Sie waren überall. Son Goku holte Luft und lies seine Kräfte frei, es katapultierte ihn direkt auf den zweiten Level. Vegeta neben ihm fuhr gerade seine Kraft herunter, um auf die erste Stufe zu gelangen. SSJ2 verfügte zwar über mehr Kraft, aber er war langsamer.

„Runter damit!", rief Vegeta, „die Kraft allein nützt gegen die Typen nicht!"

Badock taumelte von seinem Sohn zurück, Rassek stand wie versteinert da, die übrigen Männer starten ehrfürchtig auf die beiden blonden Krieger.

Son Goku genoss wieder dieses unglaubliche Machtgefühl, da war es wieder, er war ein Saiya Jin. Mit einer Bewegung zog er die erstaunte Raana an sich und küsste sie, drückte sie dann von sich weg, bevor er endgültig die Kontrolle aufgab.

„Auf drei?", fragte Vegeta. Son Goku nickte.

„Auf drei."

Ohne weitere Vorwahrung stürzten sie sich auf den Feind. Die übrigen Männer angeführt von Rassek und Bardock waren dicht hinter ihnen. Die sadorianer waren in der Überzahl. Kaum einer der Männer hatte auch nur die geringste Chance gegen die grünen Biester. Son Goku hatte zwei von ihnen am Hals. In den ersten Minuten war es einfach sie im Schach zu halten, doch nach und nach zog der Planet an seinen Kräften. Neben ihm rang Vegeta nach Kräften.

Vegeta schwang nach oben. Der Schlachtfeld sah beeindruckend aus. Rassek und Bardoch hielten sich erstaunlicher Weise ganz gut. Die meisten Männer waren tot, genau gesagt lebten von den Minenarbeitern nur noch Rassek und Bardock und dieses Mädchen... Verdammt noch eins, sie hatte etwas drauf. Ein Feuerball raste auf Vegeta zu, er wich aus und griff selbst an. Der sadorianer richtete den erstaunten Blick auf das Loch in seinem Bauch und sank langsam zur Boden. Diese Attacke hatte Vegeta mehr gekostet, als er gedacht hatte, seine Kräfte sanken rapide.

Neben ihm explodierte ein weiterer Feuerball und ein weiterer sadorianer sank leblos zur Boden. Son Goku deutete vom Boden auf einen anderen Angreifer, neben Vegeta. Dieser holte Luft und griff an.

Plötzlich gab es unten eine Bewegung, Son Goku flog nach vorn zu der Stelle wo Raana war. Sie stand an eine Felswand gedrängt, vor ihr ein sadorianer. Blut stieg ihm zu Kopf, er würde nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Er schoss den Mann ab, doch an seiner Stelle tauchen drei andere auf. Raana war verletzt, sie atmete schwer und sie blutete aus mehreren Wunden.

Son Goku stürzte auf die Sadorianer, er würde jetzt nicht klein beigeben, nicht jetzt. Etwas traf ihm in Rücken, er fühlte wie die letzte Quäntchen Kraft aus seinem Körper wich, fast besinnungslos stürzte er zur Boden. Entsetzt sah er wie ein sadorianer die Hand und auf Raana zielte. Ein Feuerball löste sich von der grünen Hand, doch bevor er die Frau erreichte tauchte Rassek vor ihr auf. Der Feuerball traf seine Brust und warf den Mann nach hinten, in die Arme der Frau. Das Leben erlosch in seinen Augen noch bevor sein Körper die Erde berührte. Son Goku kämpfte sich hoch, der sadoriner drehte sich zu ihm, der Saiya Jin versuchte seine letzte Kraft zu mobilisieren. Sein Haar leuchtete weis auf und erlosch sofort. Doch plötzlich sank der grüne Kerl zur Boden. Hinter ihm stand Vegeta, der seinerseits ebenfalls zur Boden gestreckt wurde.

„Sie darf nicht verletzt werden!", schrie ein anderer Sadorianer, „hast du verstanden?", rief er einem weitern Mann zu. „Holt sie schon. Die anderen werden es sowieso nicht schaffen. Los!" Ein weiterer Feuerball beförderte Son Goku in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Komm schon Kakarott", Vegeta schüttelte seinen Bewusstlosen Freund kräftig. Son Goku öffnete die Augen. Über ihm war roter Himmel. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er fühlte sich schwach und zerschlagen. Er hatte die Frau verloren, die er über alles geliebt hatte.

„Kakatot!!"

„Was?"

„Wir müssen hier weg", Vegeta klang so, als ob er kaum noch am Leben sein würde. Son Goku setzte sich auf. Neben ihm saß Vegeta, der tatsächlich ganz schlimm zugerichtet war. Und Bardock, der ebenfalls kaum noch am Leben war.

„Wir kommen hier nicht weg", sagte er hoffnungslos, „es sind Tage bis zur nächsten Wasserstelle."  
Die Verzweiflug ergriff Son Goku mit einer unglaublichen Kraft. Wenn Raana tot war, hatte sein Leben keinen Sinn. Es lohnte sich nicht hier weg zu kommen. Doch in gleichen Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht seine Art war einfach aufzugeben! Er durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen, da war ja noch Bulma, die auf ihren Mann wartete. Und auf der Erde warteten seine Söhne auf ihn….

„Raana wird nichts geschehen"; sagte Bardock plötzlich. Vegeta und Goku sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Du machst dir doch Gedanken um sie, nicht war?"

Son Goku nickte verdattert.

„Falic wollte sie lebend. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich ist. Auf jeden Fall ist sie noch am Leben. Schade, dass wir keine Gelegenheit haben werden sie zu retten", der Mann verlor das Bewusstsein.

Neue Kraft lies Son Goku aufspringen.

„Gut festhalten!", rief er und konzentrierte sich auf Bulma. Beim Nächsten Augenschlag befanden sie sich bereits in dem Schiff.

Die Frau schrie und sprang Vegeta an den Hals. Er taumelte zurück und fiel beinahe, aber er stieß die Frau nicht weg, sondern sank zusammen mir ihr zur Boden. Sich wieder zu erheben konnte er nicht. Bulma war sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

„Komm schon Goku, ihr müsst auf die Krankenstation", zusammen mit Bardock schafften sie Vegeta, unter seinen schwachen Protesten auf die Krankenstation, wo die beiden endgültig die Kraft verließ.


	16. Raanas Geschichte

**Nun kommen die restlichen Kapiteln. Wie gesagt, wenn ihr wollt wird es eine "Premium Version" geben mit einigen Überarbeitungen und Zusätzen. **

**Raanas Geschichte**

Bardock brauchte eine Weile, um eine Karte des Planeten zu erstellen.

„Es ist ungenau, ich habe keine Erfahrung damit Karten zu erstellen", gab er zu, „und eure Technik ist mir unbekannt."  
Bulma betrachtete die Karte, fürs erste war das nicht schlecht. Die Sonde, die sie ausschickte, würde erst in einigen Stunden zurückkommen, bis dahin war diese Karte ein guter Anfang.

Vegeta und Son Goku regenerierten sich noch. Bardock brauchte weniger Zeit, um auf die Beine zu kommen, da sein Energielevel viel niedriger war, als bei den beiden anderen Saiya Jin.

„Es ist unglaublich", sagte Bardock, mit einem Blick auf die beiden, „die beiden sind irre stark, so etwas haben ich noch nie erlebt."

Bulma lächelte. Sie hat sich an Son Goku und Vegeta schon so gewöhnt, dass sie nichts mehr überraschte. Es war schon selbstverständlich, dass die beiden ständig ihre Grenzen erweiterten, es gab anscheinend nur wenige Dinge, die für sie unmöglich waren.

„Ja. Sie sind schon etwas Besonderes", sagte Bulma.

„Bist du mit meinem Sohn zusammen?", fragte Bardock.

„Mit Son Goku?! Nein, nein, nicht mit ihm. Mein törichtes Herz schlägt für einen anderen", sie berührte sanft Vegetas Gesicht.

„Goku ist eher mein Bruder."

Bardock nickte.

„Erzähl mir über ihn", bat er, „wir hatten so gut wie keine Zeit mit einander zu reden."

„Sein Leben ist zu aufregend, um es so einfach erzählen zu können. Er war sein Leben lang ein Krieger und auch wenn ich nicht viel davon verstehe, möchte ich sagen, dass er ein guter Krieger ist. Er ist stark, tapfer, mutig und er hat ein großes Herz, ohne ihn würde Vegeta nicht mehr leben. Er hat die Erde unzählige Male gerettet. Er hat zwei Söhne und eine Enkelin."

Sie drückte einige Knöpfe und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Bilder von Gohan und Gothen.

„Sie sehen ihm so ähnlich", meinte Bardock.

„Sie sind ihm auch in anderen Dingen ähnlich. Na ja, Gothen hat meistens nur Mädchen im Kopf, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, kann er ebenso zuschlagen wie sein Vater."

Son Goku schlief unruhig, er schien einen Alptraum zu haben.

„Raana…. nein…. Raana."

„Wer ist Raana?", fragte Bulma erstaunt.

Bardock seufzte.  
"Raana, ist…. sie ist Rasseks Tochter."

„Rassek? Vegetas Vater?"

„So ist das."

„Jetzt sind Sie mit einer Geschichte dran", meinte Bulma. Bardocj seufzte innerlich. er war kein Typ, der gern Geschichten erzählt, aber, mittlerweile war sein Leben so gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, dass es beschloß die Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Weda, war eine Art von Frau, die einem alles nimmt, bevor sie für einen alles wird. So war das mit Rassek. Er war ihr mit Haar und Haut verfallen. Sie war hier geboren, auf Rothos. Und doch war sie eine echte Saiya Jin. Rassek brauchte einige Zeit, um sich „zu ergeben". Und dann war sie alles für ihn. Und als sie sagte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, schwebte er tagelang in den Wolken. Und dann kam Falic. Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf Weda gelegt. Rassek hatte fast sein Leben verloren, bei dem Versuch Weda zu schützen. Sie brachten sie weg, bald darauf war Friezeer da und Falic verschwand. Rassek hatte unzählige Versuche unternommen herauszufinden, was mit Weda geschah, aber alles umsonst…. Vor einigen Jahren tauchte sie dann auf. Kaum am Leben. Mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. In selben Nacht starb Weda und hinterließ Rassek seine Tochter Raana."

Bardock sah zur Vegeta herüber.

„Rassek hat sehr lange gebraucht, um Wedas Tod zu überwinden. Wir nahmen uns dem Mädchen an, auch wenn Rassek vermute ich mal es ziemlich schwer hatte. Raana sieht ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich."

„Son Goku hat sich verliebt?!", Bulma klang verblüfft.

„Ich fürchte, es ist keine Verliebtheit", meinte Bardock, „es ist bei weitem mehr. Hat er ein anderes Weib?"

„Nein. ChiChi starb vor einiger Zeit."

Bardock nickte.

„War sie eine Saiya Jin?"

„Was? Nein, sie war ein Mensch."

„Also war Raana die erste Saiya Jin die er traf", Bardock lächelte hintergründig und sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr.


	17. Hinter der Mauer

**Hinter der Mauer**

Son Goku wachte schlagartig auf. Auf dem Tisch daneben rege sich Vegeta. Bulma saß mit dem Rücken zu dem beiden und bastelte an etwas. Bardock döste in einem Sessel. Son Goku sprang auf die Beine.

„Immer langsam", sagte Bulma, ohne sich umzudrehen, „mit einem Plan geht es besser."

„Ein Plan?", Goku verharrte mitten in Bewegung.

„Ja, ja ein Plan. Ich denke du kennst so etwas, du hattest selber welche…."

„Ich weis was ein Plan ist", murmelte Goku, „und wie sieht der _**Plan**_ aus?"

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, wirst du liegen bleiben, bis die Maschine aus ist", meinte Bulma ohne sich zu Vegeta umzudrehen, der gerade versucht hatte die Maschine abzuschalten, die seine Lebensfunktionen überwachte. Mit einem mürrischen Blick zu seiner Frau lies er seine Versuche bleiben und starte nun finster zu Decke.

„Die Sonde ist gerate zurück. Noch ein paar Augenblicke und die Karte ist fertig."

Der Bildschirm flimmerte und zeigte einige Kartenabschnitte, die sich endlich zu einer Karte zusammensetzten. Es wurden weite Wüstenabschnitte angezeigt, die in nur selten von dünnen Linen der Flüsse unterbrochen wurden. Ab und zu waren die dunklen Flächen der Erzminen zu sehen. Und oben im Norden, auf einem Plateau stand ein weitläufiges Gebäude. Es war ziemlich gut befestigt. Bulma veränderte die Einstellungen und Son Goku erkannte die hohen Mauern, die aus dem gleichen roten Stein bestanden, wie der Rest des verdammten Planeten.

„Kannst du..."

„Ich kann", antwortete die Frau, ohne die Frage abzuwarten.

„Hier", sie drückte wieder ein paar Köpfe, „das sind die Lebenszeichen, die die Sonde vor etwa einer halben Stunde aufgezeichnet hatte", sie deutete auf die bunten Punkte auf dem Bildschirm, „andere Farbe – andere Rasse. Hier wimmelt es von diesen widerlichen Kröten", sie zeigte auf eine große Ansammlung von grünen Punkten.

„Das sind wir", deutete auf drei rote und einen blauen Punkt, „und da ist vermutlich Raana. Sie ist die einzige andere Saiya Jin, die sich hier auf den Planeten befindet."

Vegetas Maschine schaltete sich ab und der Saiya Jin sprang sofort daraus.

„Ich will diese Kerle haben!", schrie er und Bardock schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch, „wen?", fragte er verschlafen.

„Wie kommen wir hinein?", fragte Goku, ohne auf seinen Vater zu achten.

„Gar nicht! Es ist eine Festung. Und da eure Kräfte nicht konstant bleiben kann keine Rede davon sein es zu stürmen."

„Momentane Teleportation", meinte Vegeta.

„Meinst du, dass ich noch hier wäre, wenn ich sie so einfach daraus hohlen könnte?", murmelte Son Goku halblaut.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als alle anwesenden ihn anstarrten.

„Wir müssen sie überraschen", meinte Bardock, „ein schneller präziser Schlag."

Son Goku sah zur Vegeta und dieser schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Vergiss es! Nein, kommt nicht in die Tüte!"

„Was?", fragte Bardock und blickte von einem Saiya Jin zu dem anderen.  
"Wir hätten genug Zeit. Schnell und präzise."

„Nein!"

„Es wird vermutlich lange genug halten", meinte Bulma.

„Was?"

„Eine tolle Möglichkeit sehr viele Froschköpfe platt zu machen", sagte Bulma, die nun vergnügt lächelte.

„Was?!"

Vegeta seufzte und gab klein bei. Gegen die Möglichkeit diese Kerle ordentlich zu verdreschen, hatte er nichts einzuwenden.

„Hab ihr hier genug Platz?", fragte Bulma.

Son Goku sah sich um.

„Ja", er ging an gegenüber liegende Ende des Raumes und Vegeta nahm in der anderen Ecke Platz, wobei er äußerst verstimmt aussah.

„Würde mir einer erklären, was hier gespielt wird?", fragte Bardock.

„Sehen Sie und staunen Sie", meinte Bulma zufrieden.

Die Energien flossen durch den Raum, Bardock sah äußerst verwirrt aus.

„Noch ein wenig", meinte Goku, „ oder soll ich hoch? Ja jetzt ist es!"

Bardock beobachtete die beiden mit wachsender Verwirrung, das Lachen blieb ihn im Hals stecken, als Bulma ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte. Als das Licht langsam erlosch, sah Bardock etwas absolut unglaubliches.

„Wie... was… wer ist es?"

„Wir haben keinen Namen", antwortete der Mann, „und wir haben auch keine Zeit."

Der Krieger schritt aus dem Raumschiff, Bardock, der sich endlich gefunden hat, erhob sich.

„Ich will dabei sein!"

Der Krieger lächelte finster.

„Halten Sie sich fest, alter Mann."

Bulma sah zu, wie sie beiden in einer Staubwolke verschwanden. Sie verschloss die Tür und schaltete die Verteidigungsanlagen ein. Sie waren nur eine Spielerei, etwas, woran sie sich nur versuchen wollte. Und jetzt erwiesen sie sich als sehr nützlich. Jeder, der kein

Saiya Jin – Blut in sich hatte würde auf der Entfernung von drei hundert Metern vernichtet. Bisher erwiesen sich diese Anlagen, als äußerst effektiv.


	18. Vegeto im Einsatz

**Vegeto im Einsatz **

Bardock fühlte sich in der Gegenwart des seltsamen Kriegers unbehaglich. Vegeta und Kakarott waren allem Anschein nach zu diesem merkwürdigen Krieger verschmolzen, der sich nach anfänglichem Zögern als Vegeto bezeichnete.

Die Kraft, die von diesem Wesen ausging war unglaublich.

„Selbst für Freezer wäre das zuviel gewesen", meinte Vegeto, "aber, da dieses Planet an unseren Kräften zieht, ist es besser etwas drauf zu legen. Anschließend können wir auch einzeln kämpfen."

Sie standen an der hohen, roten Mauer. Vegeto schaute zu Bardock herüber.

„Versuche sie zu finden. Wir werden derweil für ein weinig Ablenkung sorgen."

Bardoch nickte. Es war nicht seine Art Befehlen zu folgen, aber erstens war das eher eine Bitte, als ein Befehl. Zweitens, war ein Teil dieses Wesens sein Sohn und drittens, war es nicht klug sich mit jemanden anzulegen, der über so viel Kraft verfügte. Er tart beiseite, während der Krieger sich sammelte.

Vegeto schaute in sich hinein und lächelte innerlich. Seine Hälften funktionierten in perfekter Harmonie. Ganz gleich wie sie sich nach außen gaben, innerlich waren sie kaum zu unterscheiden. Vegeta und Son Goku hatten den gleichen freien Geist und innere Stärke, seit ihrer letzten Verschmelzung haben sie sich sehr verändert. Damals war es schwieriger gewesen beide Teile zu einem einzigen Wesen zu verschmelzen. Heute war es leicht. Die beiden Krieger achteten und respektierten einander, mehr noch sie waren Brüder geworden. Beim ersten Mal war es besonders für Vegeta schwer diese Verbindung einzugehen. Heute ging er darin auf, er gab sich selbst auf, um zum Teil von etwas größeren zu werden, heute begriff er was es bedeutete, heute tat er das gern.

Die Kraft durchströmte Vegeto. Er spürte, wie die Angreifer sich ihm näherten, es waren sehr viele. Je mehr desto besser. Sie strömten in einer breiten , grünen Masse über die Mauer. Er wartete, bis sie ganz nah waren, bis er ganz deutlich ihre hässlichen Gesichter erkennen konnte. Ja, sie waren ausgesprochen hässlich. Es musste wohl Vegeta in ihm sein, er hatte schon immer eine tiefe Abneigung gegen diese Typen. Ein Schrei erschütterte die Gegend als Vegeto seine Energie frei ließ und zur SSJ transformierte. Oh ja…. Ja das war das, was er jetzt brauchte. Dieses Mal hielt ihn Son Goku nicht zurück, dieses Mal war Son Goku selber auf' s Vernichten aus. Der erste Feuerball löste an die zwanzig Sadorianer aus. Ein weiterer raffte fast eben so viel dahin. Bardoch kämpfte sich den Weg frei, seine Attacken waren schwächer, aber nicht weniger wirkungsvoll. Vegeto fühlte eine weitere Kraft, näher kommen. Wenn das Falic war, dann waren sie vermutlich in Schwierigkeiten. Doch der Rausch war überwältigend.

Dieses Mal spielte er nicht, schon zu oft waren diese Verzögerungen zu verheerend. Er schwang sich nach oben und schoss den Weg für Bardock frei. Kein Mitleid regte sich in ihm keine Fragen nach Gründen und keine Vorhaltungen wegen der scheinbar unnötigen Gewalt. Er hatte die Leichen rund um das Raumschiff gesehen. Diese Männer hatten versucht Bulma anzugreifen. Diese Männer haben versucht Vegeta zu töten, es war nur Recht, wenn diese Bedrohung beseitigt wurde.

Die Fusion löste auf, kurz bevor, die letzten sadorianer ausgelöscht wurden. Nach den ersten Schock über diese Entwicklung warfen sie sich nun mit neuem Elan auf die beiden.

Son Goku spürte Falics Aura näher kommen.

„Vegeta, kümmere dich um ihn. Ich mache hier weiter!"

Ohne ein Word verschwand Vegeta. Son Goku brauchte eine Weile, um die letzten Angreifen zu vertreiben. Sie traten einen hektischen Rückzug ein und liefen um ihr Leben, anscheinend war keiner von ihnen vorbereitet, es mit einem wütenden SSJ aufzunehmen.


	19. Preis des Sieges

**Preis des Sieges.**

Als Son Goku eintraf war Vegeta in einen heftigen Kampf mit dem Mann verwickelt, der das hier angezettelt hatte. Goku verstand jetzt die Hintergründe. Frieser würde niemals einen so starken Gegenspieler auf dem Planeten lassen. Falic wurde vertrieben und brauchte jemanden, der ihn wieder zurückbringen würde und ein paar Saiya Jin waren ideal für diese Aufgabe.

Falics Kraft, schien aus der gleichen Quelle zu kommen, in die Vegetas und Gokus eigene Kraft verschwanden. Der Mann schien überhaupt nicht müde zu werden, auch wenn ihm ein SSJ gegenüber stand. Unter normalen Umständen, wäre dieser Kerl kein würdiger Gegner. Aber dieser verdammte Planet zog an seien Kräften, je mehr er sich hoch powerte, desto schneller schwanden seine Kräfte. Aber ohne der Verwandlung hatte er gar keine Chance.

Auf einmal gab es einen hellen Blitzt und ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft. Vegeta fiel aus einer beachtlichen Höhe leblos auf die Erde. Sein Haar wurde noch in der Luft schwarz, er schlug auf und blieb leblos liegen. Son Goku schnellte in die Höche, wie damals auf Namek verschleierte Wut seinen Geist. Rache! Allein das wollte er. Falic schien auf diesen heftigen Angriff nicht vorbereiten zu sein. Eine Reihe von Schlägen brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept und er machte einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Goku nützte die Gelegenheit und landete eine neue Reihe von Treffern.

Falics letzte Attacke streifte Son Goku, traf ihn fast. Goku blickte an sich herunter und stellte fest dass ihm etwas fehlte. Der Beutel mit den Magischen Bohnen war weg. An der Stelle wo er früher mal war, war jetzt ein großes Loch im Anzug und eine Wunde auf der Haut, die furchtbar schmerzte.

Die Zeit wurde knapp. Der Saiya Jin fühlte seine Kraft schwinden und verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit.

Falic versuchte Widerstand zu leisten, aber er bekam keine Gelegenheit. In jeden Schlag legte Son Goku seine ganze Wut, seine gesamte Entschlossenheit. Endlich taumelte Falic und ging zur Boden.

Son Goku schwebte langsam zur hinterher

Über Flic brauchte er sich keine sorgen mehr zu machen. Er wurde nicht so schnell aufstehen.

Sein besorgter Blick galt Vegeta, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Son Goku konzentrierte sich und vernahm mit Erleichterung, das schwache Vibrieren von Vegetas Aura. Er lebte und es war das Wichtigste.

Vegeta machte eine unbeholfene Bewegung und stand auf. Son Goku nickte anerkennend. Vegeta nickte zurück.

Goku richtete seine Hand auf Falic, der in diesem Augenblick den Kopf anhob und seinen Gegner voller Hass anschaute. Eine grelle Energiekugel leuchtete in der Handfläche des Saiya Jin auf. Er hatte kein Mitleid, nicht dieses Mal, nicht mit Falic!

Vegeta betrachtete ihn mit Verwunderung, zum ersten Mal, seit Son Goku beim dem Treffen in seinem Haus erschien, sah ihn Vegeta als Kämpfer! Die Veränderung in ihm wurde so deutlich wie nie zuvor. Keine geringste Spur von Gütigkeit, kein Streben nach neuen Grenzen nur purer unverfälschter Hass!

Doch trotzdem zögerte Kakarot! Worauf wartete er?

Falic lächelte siegessicher.

„Ich wusste, dass du es nicht tun kannst! Du bist schwach! Genau wie dein Vater!", krächzte er.

Etwas flammte in Son Gokus Augen auf und Vegeta wusste, dass Malik mit seinen Worten, sein eigenes Todesurteil besiegelte.

„Wo ist sie?!", fragte Son Goku, seine Stimme klang kalt und drohend.

Vegeta begriff, dass Malik nur deswegen noch lebte, weil Kakarot wissen wollte wohin Raana gebracht wurde. Die Ziellose Suche wurde zu lange dauern, und das Mädchen hatte vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Auch ihre eigene Zeit war knapp. Noch einige Minuten und der Planet wurde die Letzten Kraftreserven aus ihnen ziehen.

Dieser Gedanke weckte die Wut und damit auch seine Kräfte... Die Verwandlung tat höllisch Weh... Auch unter „normalen" Bedingungen, verursachte die Transformation in die nächst höhere Stufe, große Schmerzen, doch jetzt, da er schwer verletzt war und das Energiefeld des Planeten heftig an seinen Kräften zerrte, war es doppelt schmerzhaft.

Son Goku warf seinem Freund einen besorgten Blick, Vegeta atmete schwer, aber seine Verwandlung hielt an. Er schraubte seine Kraft herunter, er wollte sich nicht einmischen, diesen Kampf hatte Kakarot geschlagen, er durfte es auch beenden...

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Son Goku wieder und die Kugel in seiner Handfläche verdoppelte sich.

Falic konnte sich nicht erklären, warum diese Saiya Jin nicht schwach und hilflos waren, wie alle Vertreter ihrer Rasse, die auf diesen Planeten ihr Dasein fristeten. Sie waren stark vielleicht sogar stärker als Frieser... Nein, das konnte unmöglich war sein, so etwas dürfte es nicht geben...

Falic sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und versuchte eine letzte Attacke, doch Goku war schneller. Eine große Feuerkugel traf den Mann und seine Aura erlosch endgültig.

**So dieses Mal ahbe ich es versäumt die Kapitel zu trennen, ich hoffe ihr nimmt es mir nich übel.**

**Kleinere Schwierigkeiten.**

Son Goku landete neben Vegeta, der sich gegen eine Mauer gelehnt hatte. Er sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus, aber ansonsten hielt es sich noch auf den Beinen.

Son Goku konnte jetzt Raanas Aura spüren, sie war stabil und stark es schien ihr einigermaßen gut zu gehen. Also packte Goku Vegeta am Arm und teleportierte ihn hinein in das Raumschiff.

In dem Schiff wurde die Wirkung das Planeten sofort aufgehoben, die beiden Saiya Jin fielen schwer atmet zur Boden, aber als Bulma besorg näher lamm winkte Vegeta ab.

„Schon gut, schon gut", er lies sich auf eine Liege fallen, „nur ein Stündchen Schlaff und wir sind wieder auf den Beinen."

Bulma seufzte erleichtert. Die Energiereserven des Schiffes waren knapp. Sie mussten neu aufgeladen werden und eine erneute Regeneration hätte sie ganz geleert, was monatelange Warterei bedeutet hätte, so würden sie nur ein paar Tage, höchstens eine Woche brauchen.

Son Goku kam zu Atem und Bulma sah entgeistert zu wie dieser sich für die Momentane Teleportation fertig machte. Sie redete auf ihn ein, doch er hörte anscheinend gar nicht zu. Regungslos stand er da und sah ins Leere. Er konnte nicht genau sehen, wohin er musste, überall war nur Dunkelheit.

Doch trotz der Dunkelheit wusste Son Goku genau wohin er gehen sollte. Reesas Aura diente für ihn als Orientierung.

Er schloss die Augen und streckte seinen Geist nach der Aura seiner Gefährtin. Es war sofort ein voller Erfolg. Noch einmal konzentrierte er sich und löste sich auf.

Vegeta starrte einen Augenblick auf die Stelle an der noch vor kurzem Kakarot stand.

„Er verschwendet seine Kraft!", sagte mit schlecht versteckter Bewunderung, was ihm aber trotzdem einen kräftigen Rippenstoß von Bulma einbrachte.

„Du bist unverbesserlicher Riesenidiot!", stellte sie fest.

Son Goku transformierte sich genau neben Raana, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und Son Goku spürte einen heftigen Stich in seiner linken Seite.

Verblufft senkte er seinen Blick und sah wie ein roter Fleck sich langsam auf seinem Kampfanzug ausbreitete. Als er den Kopf wieder hoch hob sah er in ein entsetztes und bleiches Gesicht seiner Gefährtin. In den Händen hielt sie einen blutverschmierten Messer. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Goku?", murmelte sie und ließ das Messer fallen, „oh, Götter, was habe ich getan?"

Son Goku lächelte, er versuchte es, er spürte wie seine Kräfte ihn endgültig verließen.

„Ich dache du gehörst zu den Wachen, sie tauchen hier auch so unauffällig auf. Ich wollte fliehen... „ Reesa redete schnell, sie wusste nicht was sie sagte, sie wollte nur alles erklären.

Hinter der Tür regte sich eine massive Gestallt, automatisch griff Raana zu dem Messer.

„Nicht!", sagte Goku mit schwacher Stimme „Keine Zeit! Wir gehen!"

Er legte die Hand auf Raanas Schulter und konzentrierte sich auf Vegeta, seine Aura war am stärksten und er musste sich nicht anstrengen, um sie zu ordnen. Und bevor Raana etwas dagegen tun konnte führe Son Goku die Momentane Teleportation aus und hoffte, dass seine Kraft ausreichen wurde um Raana auf das Schiff und somit in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Sie beide materialisierten sich neben Vegeta. Son Goku sank auf die Knie und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.

Vegeta betrachtete Raana, die vollkommen erschüttert neben Kakarot stand, mit einem blutigen Messer in der Hand.

„Ich dachte es wurde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er dir der Massen auf die Nerven geht!", sagte er bissig. Dann hob er den Körper seines Freundes und trug ihn behutsam zu der Krankenstation.

Das Piepsen der Geräte hielt Raana wach. Son Goku lag auf dem Bett und atmete regelmäßig. Immer und immer wieder sah sie die Szene im Kerker vor Augen... Seit zwei Tagen befand er sich in diesem Zustand und seit zwei Tagen bewegte sich Raana nicht von der Stelle.

„Er wird sich erholen", hörte sie Bulmas Stimme hinter sich „glaube mir, er hat viel schlimmere Dinge überstanden."

Raana nickte, wie gern wurde sie Bulmas Zuversicht haben. Aber was könnte schon schlimmer sein? Sie hat ihn ja fast umgebracht.

„Hör mal", Bulma setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben dem Bett „er war schon zwei mal Tot! So richtig tot meine ich... Und doch ist er da. Er hat den Kampf mit Piccolo überstanden, zwei mal.", Bulma sah Raana verständnisvoll an, „er hat Fieser, die Cyborgs, einen Herzvirus und Cell überlebt, er hatte gegen Buu gekämpft und er war immer der Sieger!", sagte Bulma und betrachtete das blasse Gesicht ihres Freundes.

Raana riss die Augen auf. War das denn möglich? Und mit einem Blick auf Son Goku wusste sie es, natürlich war es das. Für ihn gab nicht Unmögliches. Und warum auchsollte Bulma lügen?

„Ich hätte ihn töten können", sagte Raana ohne den Blick von Goku zu wenden, „er kam, um mich zu retten und ich habe ihn fast umgebracht!", sie redete mit leiser kraftloser Stimme.

„Wenn einer Kakarot tötet, dann werde ich das sein!", hörten die beiden Vegetas Stimme an der Tür, es klang nicht halb so verachtend und selbst verliebt wie vor ein paar Monaten geklungen hätte, „auf keinen Fall ein Frauenzimmer!", fügte er hinzu und verschwand im nächsten Raum.

Er musste nicht vor dem Bett wie ein Weib sitzen um zu erfahren wie es Kakarot ging, er hatte eine weitaus bessere Methode. Kakarotts Aura war wie ein offenes Buch, man sollte es nur lesen können.

Es ging ihm viel besser, als man denken konnte, es war seine Methode Kraft zu sammeln. Je länger ein Saiya Jin dem Tod ausgesetzt wurde, desto stärker wurde er... Kakarot hielt sich bewusst am Rande des Todes auf.

Sollte er es den anderen sagen? Nein, ein wenig Ruhe wurde ihm nicht schaden... obwohl es ohne Kakarott so wie so keinen richtigen Training gab.

Son Goku atmete immer noch regelmäßig und ruhig. Er schlief. Raana beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, wie sie in so eine Geschichte geraten konnte. War sie wirklich verliebt? War das tatsächlich möglich?

Obwohl in Raanas Adern ausschließlich Saiya Jin Blut floss wusste sie nur wenig davon was es heißt eine Saiya Jin zu sein. Das Leben in den Arbeitslagern war schwer und weil sie eine Saiya Jin war wurde es ihr noch schwerer gemacht. Ihre Mutter hat sie nie kennen gelernt, und als Vater betrachtete sie immer Rassek, der am Ende sein Leben für sie gab. Sie war eigentlich ein Weisenkind, ein Mädchen auf sich allein gestellt, in einer schrecklichen Welt. Und niemand scherte sich darum, außer Bardok und Rassek, sie hatten ihr Leben riskiert um sie zu retten.

Es war Bardok, der ihr alles über die Saiya Jin erzählte, über den Planeten Vegeta, über die stolzen Krieger, die einst die Galaxis beherrschten und über Frieser...

Er und Rassek waren die einzigen in den Arbeitslagern, die nie über ihr Schicksal plagten, sie ertrugen alle Entbehrungen und Erniedrigungen mit erhobenem Kopf. Sie haben ihr gezeigt was es hieß stolz und stark zu sein.

Aber sie zeigten ihr nicht was es heißt verliebt zu sein, oder geliebt zu werden...

Was es heißt von innen zu verbrennen wenn dich der geliebte Mensch flüchtig berührt. Oder wie man den Schmerz erträgt, das einen überwindet, wenn man Angst hat diesen Menschen zu verlieren.

Das aufgeregte Piepsen der Geräte riss Raana aus ihren Gedanken. Son Goku öffnete die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Verblufft starrte er auf Raana, die unbeweglich, wie eine Statue auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und streckte sich.

Wie betäubt sah Raana ihn an. Fragte er gerade was los war?

Son Goku sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die Bandage um seinen Körper. Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

„Gehet es dir gut?", fragte er Raana, er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Teleportation geklappt hatte.

„Das fragst du mich?!", brachte Raana schließlich aus, "Du fragst MICH ob es mit gut geht?"

Son Goku nickte.

„Oh, du bist ein Dummkopf!", schrie sie und warf sich Goku auf den Hals.

Er schloss sie in seine Arme.


	20. Wieder zu Hause

_**1 Jahr nach der Ankunft auf der Erde. **_

Ranna stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich eingehend. In dem Kleid sah sie merkwürdig aus, fand sie. Anscheinend fand das auch ihr Mann, den er stand an daneben und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Was ist?", fragte sie, „Sieht es gut aus?"

Goku wusste, dass Raana in dieser Hinsicht ganz anders als ChiChi war, daher war seine Antwort ehrlich.

„Nicht wirklich. Du bist nicht der Typ für „das kleine Schwarze."

Raana atmete erleichtert aus. Sie fürchtete schon sie müsste tatsächlich in diesem Kleid gehen.

„Augenblick noch", sagte sie und verschwand wieder in der Umkleidekabine. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie heraus. Jetzt trug sie enge schwarze Legens und ein langes rotes Shirt. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr auf den Rücken, aber am Kopf stand er zu allen Seiten ab, genau wie bei allen Saiya Jin.

„Besser", sagte Goku, „ich finde es viel besser."

„Ich auch", gab Raana zu, „und außerdem ist das bequemer", sie strich sich über das kleine Babybauch.

Goku konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er würde wieder Vater werden. Das erschien ihm wie ein Wunder. Noch wusste er nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde. Raana wusste es, aber sie weigerte sich etwas zu sagen und sie fiel auf keine Fangfragen herein.

„OK, wenn du fertig bist, können wir gehen. Gohan wartet bereits auf uns, wir holen ihn ab und dann ab zur Bulma."

Sie bezahlten an der Kasse und verließen das Geschäft. Nach einigen Metern bogen sie in eine menschenleere Gasse ab und teleportierten sich nach Hause. Tatsächlich waren Gohan und seine Familie schon da. Raana wunderte sich immer noch über Gohan, sie spürte ich ihm ebensolche Kräfte wie in Son Goku, doch Gohan, sah ganz und gar nicht nach einem Krieger aus. Er war ein Wissenschaftler und genau so sah er aus. Doch ein aufmerksamer Blick genügte und man sah einen Krieger. Videl saß in einem Sessel, sie war hochschwanger und daher waren sie hierher gekommen, damit ihnen die beschwerliche Reise erspart würde. Pan flog ihrem Großvater an den Hals.

„Hallo, mein Liebling", sagte er und wirbelte das Mädchen durch die Luft, er stellte sie ab und schaute zur Gohan und Videl.

„Na, gut angekommen?"

"Ja. es waren ja nur ein paar Minuten."

„Hallo, Raana", sagte Pan und umarmte die Frau, „wie war der Einkauf?"

„Spannend. Das ist eine andere Art von Kampfplatz, jeder versucht den anderen zu übertreffen, nur werden hier andere Mittel genutzt."

Die drei Frauen lachten.

„Und was macht das Kleine?", fragte Son Gohan, er hat es lägst aufgegeben zu erfahren ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde.

„Dein Geschwisterchen ist ganz schön auf Trapp", antwortete Raana, „es tritt um sich, wann immer es nur möglich ist."

„Davon kann ich ein Lied singen", sagte Videl, „sogar eine ganze Oper", anscheinend trat das Baby in diesem Augenblick zu und Videl verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn alle dann so weit sind", meinte Goku und sie alle hielten sich an den Händen, als Goku sie teleportierte. Sie erschienen mitten auf dem Rasen, hinten im Hoff waren die Vorbereitungen für die Party im Gange. Son Gohan und seine Familie gingen dahin doch Raana wollte etwas Zeit haben, um sich für das Treffen vorzubereiten. Also gingen sie mit Goku spazieren.

Raana hat schon mehr als ein Jahr auf der Erde verbracht. Diese Zeit hatte sie fast ausschließlich mit Goku verbracht. Er zeigte ihr den Planeten, sie waren immer allein unterwegs. Natürlich hat sie Gokus Söhne kennen gelernt. Die beiden Jungs nahmen sie sofort an. Sie sahen in ihr nicht ihre Mutter, das wollte Raana auch nicht, aber sie freuten sich für ihren Vater. Und sie freuten sich ungemein auf das Baby. Nach der Ankunft hatte sie mir Bulma keinen Kontakt, ab und zu rief sie an aber dabei war es schon alles. Das letzte Mal sprachen sie sich vor einem halben Jahr als Bulma ihren Sohn Rassek zu Welt gebracht hatte. Sie war bereit bei der Rückkehr zur Erde schwanger gewesen, sie haben fast vier Monate gebraucht um nach hause zu kommen, da die Batharien leer waren und sie lange brauchten, um sie wieder aufzuladen.

So kannte Raana die meisten Gäste nicht, auf die sie treffen würde. Wie würden sie auf sie reagieren? Wie würden sie über Son Goku denken? Sie kam sich töricht vor. Vor einem Kampf würde sie jetzt weniger Angst haben, als vor diesem Treffen.

Son Goku schwieg eine Weile, Raana sollte sich beruhigen, er verstand ihre Sorgen, doch er wusste, dass sie unbegründet sein würden. Alle, die kommen würden wussten von Raana und sie wussten auch von ChiChis Wunsch und sie alle kannten Goku gut genug, um seiner Menschenkenntnis zu vertrauen.

„Sie werden dich mögen", meinte Son Goku endlich, „du wirst sehen, sie werden dich mögen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich bin mir sicher."

Sie kamen in den Gartenund für einen Moment verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Raana und Goku.

„Hallo, alle mit einander", sagte Goku heiter, ohne auf die Stille zu achten.

„Das ist Raana", sagte er und legte ihr die Hand um die Talje.

Das löste die Erstarrung und Raana war sofort von allen umringt. Genau wie schon bei Gohan und Gothen, war der Empfang warm und freundlich.

Bei Gothen fiel ihr auf, dass diese Versammlung einen weitern Gurnd hatte, als nur dass alljährliche Treffen. Gothen würde zurück komen. Bei dieser Geschichte blickte Raan nicht ganz durch. Gothen war mit Vegetas Tochter Bra durchgebrannt, kurz nach damm sie auf der Erde angekommen waren. Die beiden mieden es auf Vegeta zu treffen, daher hielten sie sich irgendwo versteckt, und nun kamen sie zurück und alle waren deswegen in heller Aufregung. Selbst Vegeta gelang es nur schwer gelangweilt auszusehen.

Die beiden haben sich bereits vor einer Woche eingekündigt, deswegen waren alle schon längs gespannt und waren vollzällig versammelt.

Raana fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich in Mitten dieser lauten Gesellschaft. Immer wieder blickte sie zu Son Gohan herüber, der mit Bulmas und Vegetas jüngstem Sohn Rassek spielte, und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie so ein Mensch jemals kämpfen könnte. Sie hatte die Geschichte von Cell gehört und wie Gohan ihn besiegte... Auch Trunks sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Frieser töten können. Aber sie kannte ihre Väter. Und wenn nur ein Funke von ihnen in ihren Kindern Steckte, dann sah Reesa die Geschichten in einem anderen Licht.

Son Goku versuchte mit Vegeta ins Gespräch zu kommen. Doch der dachte nicht mal daran Goku auch nur ein Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Bulma klopfte Goku tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Er tut immer noch so, als sei es ihm egal", sagte sie und war ihrem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu, „in Wirklichkeit hat er heute sein Training unterbrochen um hier zu sein!", erklärte sie und Goku hob verwundert die Augenbrauen.

Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich bin nur hier um diesen Bengel zu verdreschen!", gab er bekannt.

Bulma seufzte. Vegeta blieb unverbesserlich. Er konnte einfach nicht zugeben, dass er sich freute. Nicht vor Son Goku und den anderen.

Schon seit langem freute er sich auf diese Begegnung. Natürlich war er anfangs wütend. Er konnte es einfach nicht hinnehmen. Aber als er sie zum ersten mal gemeinsam gesehen hatte, war alles vorbei. Sie war sein kleiner Abendstern und nun war sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

Plötzlich schaute Goku zum Himmel, auch Vegeta folge seinem Blick.

„Kommen sie?", fragte Videl,

Son Goku nickte.

„Na nu!", er klang ein wenig überrascht.

Vegeta wandte seinen Blick von Himmel und starrte Son Goku wutentbrannt an.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!", sagte er beschwichtigend und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Er ist dein Sohn!", knurrte Vegeta.

Raana versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passierte. Sie sah zwar, das Vegeta wütend war, aber sie spürte den Zorn nicht in seiner Aura, ganz im Gegenteil, er war..., sie konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, aber er war außer sich vor Glück.

„Beachte die beiden nicht!", hörte sie Bulmas Stimme neben sich, „es ist ein Spiel zwischen den beiden" erklärte sie.

„Ein Spiel?"

Bulma nickte.

„Ich weis, das Vegeta nicht einen Augenblick zögern wurde um sein Leben für Goku zu geben, auch Son Goku wurde auf der Stelle für Vegeta sterben. Sie können einfach nicht anders!" Reesa sah beeindruckt zu wie Vegeta und Goku sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen.

„Was zum Geier ist hier los?", fragte Videl, die sich zu den beiden Frauen gesellte,

„Sie sind zu dritt!", erklärte Son Gohan, der sich ebenfalls dazu stellte.

Raana schaute ihn fragend an.

„Sie kommen zu dritt", erläuterte er, „und sie fliegen nicht selbst, dazu sind sie zu langsam. Das bedeutet, das Bra..."

„Ich dachte es kommt erst in zwei Wochen.", sagte Bulma gedankenverloren.

„Du hast es gewusst?", fragte Videl erstaunt.

„Sie ist meine Tochter, natürlich, habe ich es gewusst!", antwortete die Frau.

Ein Motorgeräusch versetzte alle in Schweigen. Vegeta und Goku drängten alle in Hintergrund und stellten sich schweigend und mit ziemlich finsteren Minen vor die anderen.

Im Vorgarten landete ein Auto und ein junges Paar stieg aus.

Die Frau, mit langen blauen Haaren, trug ein kleines, schlafendes Kind auf den Arm. Sie hatte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Bulma. Der junge Mann, der ganz eindeutig Gokus Sohn war, folgte ihr.

Schuldbewusst starrten die beiden zu Boden. Vor ihnen standen Goku und Vegeta und sahen auf die beiden herab.

„Vater...", begannen die beiden gleichzeitig.

Doch Son Goku hob die Hand und sie verstummten. Er schritt nach vorn und nahm das Kind aus den Händen der jungen Frau. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu den beiden und betrachtete das Kind.

Es hatte schwarze Haare und ein langes, hin und her zuckenden Schweif. Der Kleidung nach zu beurteilen war es ein Junge. Das Kind öffnete die Augen und betrachtete das fremde Gesicht eine Weile, dann lächelte es.

Immer noch herrsche Schweigen. Keiner wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Eingeweihten, gnossen die Show, die anderen versuchten sich vorzustellen, was sie gegen zwei SSJ4 unternehmen könnten.

„Er hat deine Augen, Vegeta!", verkündete Goku und übergab das Kind an seinen Freund.

Er hielt es wie ein wertvolles Juwel in den Armen. Das Kind schaute ihn an lächelte und streckte ihm sein Händchen entgegen. Zärtlich berührte er die winzigen Finger.

Bulma löste dich von der Gruppe ab und stellte sich neben ihrem Mann.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist jetzt Großvater!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und Vegeta lächelte kaum merkbar.

Er machte einige Schritte auf das junge Paar zu und übergab das Baby an seine Mutter.

Dann drehte er sich zu Son Gothen um.

Gothen hob stolz den Kopf. Und sah in Vegetas eiskalte Augen.

„Ich warne dich Bursche, wenn du ihr weh tust, dann werde ich dich auf der Stelle töten!", zischte Vegeta und streckte Son Gothen seine Hand entgegen.

Entgeistert starrte er die Hand an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Vater und er sah ein Zwinkern.

Langsam, wie in Traum streckte er seine Hand Vegeta entgegen. Er drückte es und zog Gothen zu sich.

„Es war dafür, dass du meine Tochter gestohlen hast!", flüsterte er und ließ die Maskerade fallen.


	21. Epilog

**Epilog. **

Vergnügt betrachtete Son Goku seine schlafende Tochter, es war ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl. Sie sah so winzig aus. Er hatte Angst sie in die Arme zu nehmen, er fürchtete sie zu verletzen.

Raana öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als sie das Gesicht ihres Mannes sah, so viel Wärme und Zärtlichkeit sah sie noch im Gesicht des Saiya Jin.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch schwach, die Geburt verlangte ihr einiges ab, sie ahnte nicht was es hieß ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen. Doch jetzt war es ein großartiges Gefühl, besonders jetzt, da sie Gokus Glück deutlich spüren konnte.

Er drehte sich um und lächelte seine Frau strahlend an.

Er kniete sich neben dem Bett und nahm Raanas Hand in die seine.

„Weist du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?", flüsterte Son Goku und küsste die Fingerspitzen in seiner Hand.

„Nicht mehr als ich dich liebe", antwortete die Frau und die Sonne strahlte in ihren Augen.

Das Baby lächelte im Schlaf.

„Hast du einen Namen für sie?", fragte Son Goku.

Raana zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen als Gleichgestellte behandelt zu werden. Und schon gar nicht konnte sie glauben ihr Kind aufwachsen sehen zu dürfen. Ihrer Tochter einen Namen zu geben, war das letzte wovon sie zu träumen wagte.

„Unsere Tochter braucht einen Namen und fürchte, dass ich gar keine Ideen habe!"

„Raven?", fragte sie unentschlossen.

„Raven,", Goku kostete den Namen aus, „ich finde, das es ein wunderschöner Name ist," gab er ehrlich zu.


End file.
